When Fairies meet Dragons
by TTigerz
Summary: When the WITCH girls of TTigerz's story "5 Years of the Heart" meet Lexvan's Dragoons from "Dragons Children" Will they meet peacefully, or will the bad guys from the Dragoons' universe plan other things. Will the Dragoons accept them, or will they shun the girls? All will be revealed. A sequel of both stories.
1. Chapter 1 The Fateful Meeting

**When Fairies Meet Dragons**

_**By:**____**TTigerz & Lexvan**_

_**Disclaimer: TTigerz and Lexvan do not own W.I.T.C.H. I, Lexvan, watch the show and read the translated online comics cause, male or female, heroes that use the elements are pretty cool. Takes place after season two. I, Lexvan, only own, Angelo, Micheal, Draganos, Dragas, Skrag, Aquos, Terros, and Tarka.**_

_**And now, on with the story!**_

**Chapter 1 The fateful meeting:**

It had been a couple of days since his call with Ayame Matsuki and now Draganos was looking over his charge. The Dragoons were playing a little with the leaf ball they had made while Nerissa and Micheal were enjoying each other's company. Draganos sighed as he got up. He had to make a long journey and there were still a couple of things that needed to be prepared.

"Dragoons! Gather around, if you please.", he said loudly.

The Dragoons stopped their game of Leaf Ball and hurried to Draganos, wondering why he called them.

"Draganos, what's wrong? I was winning!" Cassidy said with a grin.

"Liar! I was totally winning!", Alchemy said with a rebellious grin.

"You're both wrong. I was obviously winning.", Angelo said with a cocky smirk.

Draganos chuckled as the three young hybrids started a small argument about their game while the remaining three just sighed. Draganos cleared his throat, getting the attention of all the Dragoons.

"How important that may be...", Draganos said, indicating that the three should stop their small argument. "I am afraid that I'll have to leave you for about an hour."

The Dragoons immediately looked surprised at him. Alchemy and Nerissa ran at him and grabbed his arms, hugging them.

"Do you really have to go, Draganos?", Alchemy asked.

"Yes. I've got an appointment I can't miss.", Draganos said with a grin, knowing that not only would his plan fail, if he didn't go, but also that Xin Jing would be calling for his blood if he didn't show up.

"Why?", Nerissa asked him with a pout.

"That's a surprise.", Draganos answered with a grin. "But I want you six to make up five new beds. We're going to have some guests."

The Dragoons looked surprised at each other and at Draganos.

"Guests?", Angelo asked. "Who?"

"Not telling.", Draganos said. "You just have to wait and see."

The Dragoons sighed in annoyance and Draganos slowly wriggled himself free from Alchemy's and Nerissa's grip. He patted both on the head before shape shifting into his real dragon form.

"I expect that you're done when I'll return. Also promise me to be nice to our guests.", Draganos said as he spread his wings.

The Dragoons nodded while Cassidy muttered.

"If they behave.", she muttered.

Angelo nudged her and Draganos gave them a smile. He then jumped up and took off, silently knowing that the Dragoons would not be that accepting with the guests as he hoped they would.

'Maybe the girls can show them the difference.', he mused before he roared loudly, creating a multicoloured fold in the air through which he flew.

The Dragoons watched how Draganos flew through the multicoloured rip in the air.

"Wow... That looks pretty.", Nerissa said in awe.

"I wonder who our guests will be.", Micheal pondered.

The six kept staring at the fold until it disappeared. They then remained standing like that for a few seconds until Angelo clapped his hands.

"Okay! Let's make some beds! After that we can continue our game, in which I was winning.", he said with a grin.

"In your dreams, Earth worm!", Cassidy replied. "I was obviously winning."

"If you two knew how to kick a ball, then yeah. But I was winning.", Alchemy said with a grin.

Joel, Micheal and Nerissa knew where this was going and quickly stepped between them.

"Let's start our game again after we made the beds, cause this is getting us nowhere.", Joel said calmly.

"Nerissa and Joel will go look for some dead animals, so we'll have fur.", Micheal said. "The rest of us will search for feathers and other soft things. Angelo, can you flatten five spots on the ground?"

Angelo nodded and in no time all Dragoons were at work. Angelo flattened the ground while Micheal, Nerissa, Joel, Cassidy or Alchemy returned with feathers, fur and other soft stuff to make up the nest. Thankfully, they had a lot of extra furs from the animals they've eaten in the past. Which made gathering what they needed a lot easy. Large leaves, from palm trees, were added and placed under the furs of the beds and in no time there were five extra nests, just near their own. The six Dragoons looked proudly at their handy work before glaring at each other playfully. It was time to settle their game of Leaf Ball and there was no way that any of them would lose.

"GAME ON!", they all yelled as they went back to playing Leaf Ball.

Time flew by and they were having a lot of fun when suddenly a shadow passed them. They looked up to see Draganos flying towards their nest. They also noticed five little things atop of Draganos. They looked at each other and they could read each other's eagerness to know who their guests were. They nodded at each other and abandoned their game of Leaf Ball to run to their nest. They had all agreed to walk on their four paws, not sure how their guests would take it if they found out they could walk on their two hind legs. They hurried to their nest, only to find out that Draganos had already left. There were now five beings sleeping in the newly made nests. The Dragoons slowly approached and they picked up a strange yet familiar scent. As if they knew the scent, but that it was mixed with something else. Something more elemental...

The Dragoons looked unsure at each other as a very unpleasant memory started to return. It couldn't be! Draganos wouldn't bring them, would he? As if to answer their question a yawning sound reached their ears. They looked to see a girl with blond hair sitting straight up and stretching, looking tiredly around.

"You!", Angelo growled as he spread his wings to look more menacingly.

The other Dragoons followed his lead, Micheal hiding Nerissa behind him. The blond human's eyes widened surprised and she started to make weird, animal like sounds, awakening the other four girls. One by one the girls woke up and sat up straight. The Dragoons noticed the slight difference between these humans and the ones from three years ago. These were wearing animal furs as clothing and all of them fancied a holy symbol while the red haired one, the one who had seemed to dislike Nerissa the most, had all of them on her body. Also their wings seemed bigger than before.

"Nerissa, stay back!", Angelo growled softly.

"We won't let them take you!", Micheal added, baring his teeth.

The girls seemed to have taken a notice to them as they jumped away from the nests the Dragoons had made.

"How dare they take those nests.", Cassidy breezed softly. "This time they'll pay!"

The five girls were standing on their four paws, just like the Dragoons and had spread their wings as well. Their symbols even started to glow and the Dragoons now noticed the different eye colours. While the humans from three years ago had brown, human like green or blue eyes, these had pink, orange, water blue, leaf green and silvery grey eyes, which all looked scared and threatening at the Dragoons.

The redhead growled something. The Dragoons only bared their teeth ready to attack their enemies. A silence ruled and no one moved. Angelo could feel Nerissa quiver a bit behind Micheal and he tried to look more menacing than ever. Alchemy started to breath fire, hoping to scare them. Angelo noticed how the girls seemed to be surprised by Alchemy's fire breathing and again some growling, snorting and barking came from them. Angelo wondered what was wrong with them. They didn't speak like this the first time they met and why were they surprised anyway? The five girls nodded and suddenly more power came from them. The dark skinned girl started imitating Alchemy, breathing fire herself while the redhead's hair started to crackle with real lightning. Angelo noticed how Joel started to glow and he prepared himself, his claws grabbing the earth beneath him.

'If they want to go and show off power, then I say we do the same!', Alchemy suggested to her fellow Dragoons.

'Can you fight, Nerissa?', Micheal asked her.

'I'm tired of being afraid!', Nerissa said with determination. 'I'm not going to let you all fight alone!'

'Then let's do this!', Angelo said as he made his eyes glow green. 'Together!'

Alchemy then made her eyes glowed orange, and Cassidy's glowed blue, while Joel's glowed white. Micheal's eyes glowed violet, and Nerissa's glowed yellow. The girls were surprised by this but held their ground. Both sides were ready to fight as Nerissa had electricity crackling around her like the girl with red hair did. This was it! It was now or never.

"ENOUGH!"

_Moments earlier..._

After gathering the girls and giving them the power of to speak and hear human speech, Draganos brought them to his world through the same kind of fold he uses to travel in between universes. Once through the fold, Draganos headed for the cave where the girls would be sharing with his young Dragoons.

'I only hope their first meeting is a good one.', Draganos thought to himself as he flew down to the cave.

Once there, he used his telekinetic powers to move the girls off his back and in to the beds the Dragoons had made for them.

'They did a pretty good job making those beds.', Draganos said impressed at the good work the Dragoons have done. 'Now I think I'll get a little snack while the girls are asleep.'

With that, Draganos transformed into his Dragoon form and took to the sky. As for the girls they were sleeping soundly, Cornelia heard the sound of many footsteps. She then heard a few gasp of surprise. She then sat up and stretched, while looking tiredly around. She then heard a strange sound that got her attention! Cornelia turned to see six creatures that looked about the same way Draganos did when they first met. But the creatures didn't look too happy to see her.

'Oh-oh!', Cornelia thought before she turned to wake the other girls.

Elsewhere, Draganos was in his Dragoon form, eating a pineapple while walking through the jungle towards the clearing the young Dragoons spent their time playing around. They were sixteen in human years, and very tall. The shortest amoung them was Alchemy. And she was at least 6'4. As for the boys, it was a tie between Angelo and Joel. They were both 7'1. Draganos made himself 8'5. He couldn't have the young Dragoon getting to cocky if they were taller than he was. But right now, he needed to explain to the Dragoon about who their guest were as to not have any trouble.

"This is the life!", Draganos said as he came to the clearing. "Peaceful times and good food! What else is there?"

Once in the clearing, Draganos saw that it was empty. All that he saw there was the Leaf Ball, they would play with from time to time.

"Now I know they were here a moment ago.", Draganos said looking around the area. "Where could they of gone off to? Oh no! The girls!"

Draganos then flew off to where the cave was hoping to stop a major battle from breaking out. Once at the cave, Draganos saw that the Dragoons and the girls were about to go at it.

"Oh boy!", Draganos said knowing that if he didn't stop this, and soon, all eleven of them would seriously hurt each other.

"Time to end this now!"

So, once he was close enough to them...

"ENOUGH!"

_Present Time_

The Dragoons and the girls looked towards the cave entrance to see Draganos standing there in his Dragoon form. Both sides were glad to see Draganos thinking he was there to help them. Boy were they in for a surprise.

"What is going on here?", Draganos asked as he walked further into the cave.

"Well, when we were playing Leaf Ball, we saw you flying towards the cave and figured that you had the guest you mentioned earlier.", Alchemy began to explain.

"I see.", Draganos said figuring things out. "And let me guess. "You all decided to come say hello to our guest?"

"Well, yeah.", Cassidy said. "But instead, we found them here!"

Draganos then turned towards the girls and saw that they were a bit confused.

'Girls. Can you understand what they're saying', Draganos asked them telepathically.

'Um... no!', Irma replied. 'We've never heard that speech before.'

'Funny. Last I checked, I gave you a quick lesson in it.', Draganos said with a grin.

'You mean that English language?', Taranee asked.

'Yes.', Draganos said. 'Just think about that language and you'll be able to understand and talk to the Dragoons before you.'

The girls then nodded and began to focus on speaking and hearing English.

"Can you understand me now, young ones?", Draganos asked the girls.

The five of them nodded to Draganos with smiles on their faces.

"Good.", Draganos said before turning towards the Dragoons who were each ready to pounce on the five girls. "Whoa! Easy, Dragoons! Calm yourselves! These are not your enemies!"

"Funny! They sure look like them!", Joel said glaring at them.

"Just because they've changed their garments and have different eyes means nothing!", Micheal added.

Draganos let out a sigh, knowing that out of all of them, Joel and Micheal would be the most protective of Nerissa, who was looking around of anyone else to show up and attack.

"Do not worry, Nerissa.", Draganos said getting her attention. "The one with black wings is not here."

"He isn't?", Nerissa questioned.

"No.", Draganos said. "For you see, my young Dragoons, these humans aren't the one that came here years ago."

"Well, they sure look like them.", Alchemy said.

"I know, Alchemy.", Draganos said with a smile. "But they are different. And they will be staying with us for some time. And I ask that you all try to get along. All eleven of you."

The Dragoons were silent at first. I mean these girls looked a lot like the ones that came to take them away from their home many years ago. And now Draganos was asking them to be nice to them. That was a lot to ask. But Angelo knew that if Draganos was willing to trust them, then maybe they could too.

"We shall try, Draganos.", Angelo said.

"Thank you, Angelo.", Draganos said.

"Speak for yourself!", Joel said.

"Joel!", Cassidy said.

"No!", Joel said. "After all that has happened, how can you be nice to them?"

"Because Draganos said they can be trusted!", Alchemy said as she stood next to Angelo.

"Well, I'm not letting them near Nerissa until I'm sure they can be trusted!", Joel said as he stood to Nerissa.

"That goes double for me!", Micheal, who was already next to Nerissa, said.

"What of you, Nerissa?", Draganos asked. "Do you feel the same as Joel and Micheal?"

"Well... A little.", Nerissa said. "I mean the humans that came here all those years ago tried to take us away. And they wanted to do something with me! I know you said that these humans are different, but seeing them brings back too many bad memories and nightmares. I'm sorry, Draganos."

"It is alright, Nerissa.", Draganos said. "I can understand why you, Joel, and Micheal feel the way you feel. But I do hope that in time, you three will try to trust these five. But for now, it is getting late and it is time for dinner. All of you wait here, and try to get along, while I go get us enough fruit to eat for a good dinner."

"Just fruit?", Irma questioned.

"When did she start speaking English?", Cassidy asked.

"Yes, Irma.", Draganos said. "For tonight, it's just fruit. Tomorrow you will learn a little something from the Dragoons when it comes to meat. But for now, stay here, relax and try to get along."

Taranee then looked down at the beds she and the girls had and saw that they had the furs of bears on them. Seeing this didn't make her to happy!

"A-a-a-are these, b-b-b-bear furs?", Taranee questioned.

"Of course they are.", Alchemy said as she went to lay on her bed. "Draganos taught us how to skin the animals we eat so we can use their fur for our beds."

"You eat bears?", Taranee questioned in a frantic voice.

"Bears, deer, rabbits, fish, certain birds.", Cassidy said thinking of all the animals they've eaten. "I like eating rabbits!"

"How could you eat, bears?", Taranee questioned as tears were running down her face.

Seeing this, Draganos walked up to Taranee and had her sit down before she fainted from shock.

"Calm yourself, Taranee.", Draganos said in a soothing voice.

"But..."

"Now, now.", Draganos said. "You have to understand that our world is different from the one you five have lived in. The bears, here, aren't like the one that you know. The bears here will kill you. And there are other creatures that eat bears as well. As well as the other animals that you five know personally. So, I suggest you try to adjust to your surroundings. For the Dragoons will not be changing their eating habits just to make you happy. And if things go well, you five may pick up a trick or two from them."

"Yes, sir.", Taranee said with a bit of sadness in her voice.

"Just give it time, little one.", Draganos said with a kind voice. "Things will work out before you know it. Now I'm off to gather fruit. All of you, behave."

"Yes, sir.", the eleven of them said.

Draganos then walked out of the cave and flew off while transforming into his true dragon form.

'Well, this was a fine beginning.', Draganos thought to himself. 'Let's hope they all can get along soon. Or this would of been for nothing.'

As Draganos flew off, the Dragoons and the girls stood there looking at each other. Three of the Dragoons didn't want anything to do with the girls, while the other three were willing to try and get to know them. As for the girls, they didn't know what to do. Standing before them were six creatures that looked like Draganos did when he was in the form he had when they first met him, only they were on all fours, just like them.

'So, what do we do know?', Hay Lin asked through their telepathic link.

'I don't know.', Cornelia said. 'Three of them hate us for some reason.'

'But why?', Will questioned. 'We never met them until today!'

'Wait!', Taranee said. 'Remember what Draganos said?'

'Um... No.', Irma replied.

'He told them that we weren't the ones from before.', Taranee explained. 'So, that means that.'

'They were attacked by five humans that looked like us!', Will figured. 'I guess that makes sense.'

'So, how do we make friends with them?', Hay Lin asked as she and the girls walked up to each other.

'I say we show them that can stand on two legs to show them that we're taller than them and aren't afraid of them.', Irma suggested. 'Remember how it worked with those foxes?'

'Nice plan.', Cornelia said. 'Small problem. We ARE afraid of these guys! I mean, look at them! They're HUGE!'

'They don't need to know that!', Irma said.

'I don't know.', Will said. 'We're trying to be friends with them. Not try and rule over them, Irma.'

'I agree with Will.' Taranee said unsure. 'I mean, Draganos is capable of standing upright and I really don't want to know how big these guys really are.'

'Pfft. I'm not scared of them! They're just overgrown lizards.' Irma said as she went to sit down, crossing her arms stubbornly.

Meanwhile the Dragoons were observing the five young girls. Alchemy, Cassidy and Angelo were looking interested at them while Joel and Micheal were eyeing them suspiciously. None of the Dragoons noticed how Nerissa was eyeing one of the girls in particular.

'Maybe Draganos is right.', Nerissa mused as she kept looking at the little redhead. 'Maybe they are different. I mean, the redhead hasn't glared at me the moment she saw me. If she really was the same as the one from years ago, she would have tried to attack me, right?'

Right at that moment the redhead looked around, crossing eyes with Nerissa. Nerissa quickly glanced away, hiding behind Micheal in a reflex. She felt how Micheal wrapped his wing around her and saw how he glared at the girls. Nerissa went to peak over his shoulder, noticing that the redhead was completely ignoring Micheal's glare and still looking at her.

'Why is she looking like that at me?'

The brown haired one suddenly growled something and the redhead snapped out of it, turning back to the others. Nerissa watched interested how the five of them started grunting at each other, breaking the silence that was ruling the cave.

'Great, now they're back to that grunting.', Joel said annoyed. 'How rude can you be?'

'Joel! Maybe it's private.', Alchemy scolded.

'It sounds like the animals.', Angelo said with a grin.

'Well they're obviously not smarter than them.', Micheal said, highly annoyed.

Cassidy clacked annoyed with her tongue. These mind conversations weren't going anywhere and she was bored. She'd rather go back to their game of Leaf Ball. She could easily see that Angelo was just as bored as she was and she nudged him.

"Hey, shall we go back outside and play with our ball? It's not like we're getting anywhere with this.", she whispered to him as she pointed slightly at the five girls.

Angelo looked at the girls but then nodded. Those girls weren't exactly trying to talk and he doubted that his friends wanted to talk to them at all.

"First one who has to the ball, wins.", he whispered before pushing Cassidy out of the way and turning around, running out of the cave.

Cassidy grinned as she got up, unknowingly standing on her hind legs, and started running after him, her wings flapping so she would accelerate.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

_Some minutes ago_

"Will, where are you looking at? It's not that dragon girl with black fur, right?", Irma sneered softly.

Will tore her eyes away from the female dragon with black fur. There was something about that dragon that attracted her. As if she was like her. Will shook those thoughts off and looked at Irma, who was glaring slightly at the dragons.

"Irma, why are you like this?", Taranee asked carefully. "If there is something you can't do now then that would be claiming territory. This is their grounds and we are guests. Or do you want another affair?"

"I know. I know.", Irma grunted back. "It's just that I don't want them to steal our sister. I mean, okay I allow you guys because well… You ARE family. But they can't be. They are way too different."

"I agree with you on that.", Cornelia said with a nod.

The girls looked surprised at her and she sighed.

"Don't get used to it.", she sighed. "But Will and Taranee are right. It's better that we just watch them. It would be stupid to try and dangerous to taunt them or impress them."

Irma sighed and laid down on her own bed.

"Everyone of you is just okay with this?", she asked, sounding scared all of the sudden. "I mean, we're pulled away from home, to another planet no less, with no chances to see our family for a year. And then we've got these weirdoes of which three seem to hate us. I just wish I was home, teasing Eros and flying around the trees."

Hay Lin hugged her softly when suddenly two of the six dragons shot past them. The girls looked in shock and awe how the girl walked on her hind legs before flapping her wings and taking off after the boy, who was still running on all fours. The dragon girl, who'd they seen breathe fire before, yelled after them.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

Only then the girls realized that they'd been talking their own language instead of the foreign English. They quickly switched back as the girl stopped her chase and turned around, pouting at the other girl.

"Alchemy! I'm going to lose now!", she moaned.

The girls looked confused at each other while the fire dragon girl placed her paws in her hip, while standing on her hind legs as well. The girls were looking rather shocked when they found out that all of the dragons were way taller than them yet Cornelia could not help but to shoot Irma an 'I told you so' look. Irma on the other hand was way too shocked to even know that Cornelia was taunting her.

"We have guests!", the fire dragon girl said annoyed. "You should at least ask them if they want to join."

The girls noticed how two of the boys looked irritated by the proposal, yet they stayed silent as the last girl pulled their hands. The flying girl, hang her shoulders in defeat and landed in front of them.

Cassidy sighed annoyed. Now Angelo was going to win her game. Why did Alchemy had to stop her fun? She looked down at the five girls, only finding that they were a lot smaller than she remembered. She then noticed she was standing on her hind legs and blushed.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!", she said apologetically. "Can't you walk on your hind legs?"

The girls all nodded slowly and it was the redhead who got up first. Cassidy frowned at the size difference. The girls were at least still a head smaller than she was. Despite that, she grinned at them, trying to keep her teeth as hidden as possible.

"So…Uhm.. I know it's kinda sudden but.. Me and Angelo wanted to play a game of Leaf Ball and uhm… Do you guys wanna join?", she said, looking awkwardly at them.

The five looked at each other, while the girl with brown hair just huffed and crossed her arms, the blonde nudged her. The redhead turned around and nodded.

"Sure… I guess."

Cassidy grinned widely and jumped up, spreading her wings and looking down at them.

"Then come on! I want to play before Draganos is back!", she said and took off.

Joel looked irritated how the five girls took off after Cassidy, all looking confused at each other. How could Cassidy be so nice to them if she knew what they'd done to Nerissa. He looked concerned at his sister. He'd noticed she'd been eyeing the five with caution, especially the one with red hair and he'd seen how the redhead had been looking at her. He didn't like the way they looked at each other. Nor how Nerissa almost seem to long for contact with them, while he knew that she was still afraid. He smiled wryly at Micheal, who was eyeing the girls with the same suspicion as him. Alchemy just huffed.

"There she goes… I wonder if she remembers that we're alive to.", Alchemy said, grinning at them. "So… Are you guys coming or what?"

Joel crossed his arms.

"Pff, I don't want to play with them.", he said. "They could very well attack us while we play."

"Then we'll just eat them.", Micheal said, showing his teeth in his grin.

Nerissa just shook her head.

"I..I'll think I'll stay with the guys. You go ahead, Alchemy.", she said doubtingly.

Alchemy sighed, knowing that none of them wanted to meet these girls, but they still should give it a try. She looked one more time at them, puppy eyeing them, but the three shook their head. Alchemy hung her shoulders and flapped her wings.

"Then I'll see you at dinner.", she said sadly.

But as she flew away, Nerissa gave her one telepathic call.

'Tell me how they are when you return!'

Alchemy looked back and saw Nerissa waving at her. A smirk crossed her lips. So Nerissa was interested. Maybe she could convince the boys to stop hating these girls. Maybe these were nicer than those from years ago. At least, she hoped they were.

_**A/N: Well, that was a fun first meeting between the girls and Dragoons. How will things turn out for the eleven of them? Will they all learn to get along? Or will they have a drag out brawl? Guess you'll have to read on to find out!**_

_**Please review.**_


	2. Chapter 2 Game on!

**Chapter 2: Game on!**

Once Cassidy, was out onto the clearing, she saw that Angelo was already out there playing around with the leaf ball. He was either kicking it around our hitting it with his tail.

"Aw, nuts!", Cassidy said as she landed in the clearing.

"Looks like I win!", Angelo said as he spun the ball on the tip of his tail.

"Well, I would have won if Alchemy hadn't held me back!", Cassidy said as the five girls, followed by Alchemy, caught up with them.

"I just thought that it would be nice to have our guest join us in a little game before Draganos came back with dinner.", Alchemy said.

"I guess that could work.", Angelo said. "Except that they don't know how to play.", he said as he tossed Cassidy the ball.

"Then we can show them.", Cassidy said she caught the ball.

"Works for me.", Alchemy said. "And seeing as it's just me, you and Cassidy, I think that me and Cassidy should play a game or two to show them how to play.", she said to Angelo as she placed the leaf ball in the center of the clearing.

"Fair enough.", Angelo said as he sat on the sidelines with the girls.

Alchemy and Cassidy then walked out onto the clearing and picked their sides. They then stared each other down ready to start the game. Seeing this, Angelo took a deep breath and...

"Game on!", he shouted starting the game.

He along with the girls watched as the game began. The first one to the ball was Alchemy who used her tail to knock the ball into the air. Once it was in the air, Alchemy jumped up and spun around while knocking the ball towards Cassidy's goal. Seeing this, Cassidy ran towards her goal and blocked the ball with her leg and kicked it away from it towards Alchemy's goal. Alchemy dove down to her goal and blocked the ball with her wing and did a spinning kick back to Cassidy's goal. Seeing how the game was going got Hay Lin excited as she began to run out to join in on the fun.

"Hold it!", Angelo said as he used his tail to grab Hay Lin by her waist. "You can't just run out and jump into a game!"

"Aaaaaaaaaw!", Hay Lin whined as she was being held by Angelo's tail. "But I wanna play!"

"Then wait until the game is over.", Angelo said as he saw Alchemy score the first goal.

"One point for me!", Alchemy cheered.

"You were lucky!", Cassidy said as she went to get the ball. "Next point is mine!"

"That's it?", Irma questioned. "You just have to hit the ball in between the two large rocks?"

"Pretty much.", Angelo said as he sat Hay Lin down. "On each side there are two rocks that are the goal. All you have to do is hit the leaf ball in between the rocks. Of course, if there were enough of us out there, then there would be someone to protect the goal."

"Which would make it harder to make a goal.", Taranee figured.

"Yep.", Angelo said as he and the girls watched the game between Alchemy and Cassidy. "Of course you can only hit the ball with your feet, knees, head, tail, and wings.", he explained to the girls. "Only the one guarding the goal can use his or her hands to grab the ball. But the one guarding the goal must stay there to protect it."

"Point for me!", Cassidy said as she scored a point.

"About time!", Alchemy said with a smirk.

"That may be a problem for us.", Cornelia said. "We don't have tails."

"And as for our wings, well let's just say that they're not that strong.", Will said as she showed Angelo her wings.

"But we can use our feet, knees, and head!", Hay Lin replied.

"True.", Taranee said. "Right, Irma? Irma?"

Taranee looked to see Irma with her back turned away from the game that was going on.

"Would you stop acting like this, Irma!", Taranee said. "You can't be like this forever!"

Irma looked at Taranee and turned from her with a huff and her arms across her chest.

"What's wrong with her?", Angelo asked Will as he knelt down next to her.

"She's just being cranky.", Will replied before looking to see Angelo's knelt down so that his head was right next to her. "Whoa!", she shouted as she jumped back after seeing how close Angelo was to her.

"What?", Angelo questioned looking at Will, who was breathing heavy.

"I think you scared Will a bit.", Cornelia replied with a grin.

"I did?", Angelo questioned.

"Well, no offence, but you're... kind of...", Will began to say.

"HUGE!", Hay Lin finished with a smile as she flew up and landed so that she was sitting on Angelo's shoulders.

"Hmmmmmmm.", Angelo said as he stood up straight. "I guess you're right."

"Then there's the teeth.", Cornelia said.

"You make a good point there.", Angelo said as Hay Lin was still sitting on his shoulders. "But don't worry about that. Me and the other Dragoons don't eat humans."

"And how can we be sure of that?", Irma suddenly questioned as she jumped to her feet and glared at Angelo.

Angelo then leaned down to face Irma and...

"Because me and my fellow Dragoons are half-dragon and half-human.", Angelo said surprising the girls.

"Really?", Taranee questioned as Angelo stood up straight again.

"Yep.", Cassidy said as she and Alchemy came walking up to them.

"That would explain why your faces don't look like Draganos'.", Will said. "They look more like ours."

"I guess you can say that.", Alchemy said.

"So, are one of your parents human and the other a dragon?", Hay Lin asked as she bent over so that she was facing Angelo upside-down while still sitting on his shoulders.

"To be honest, we don't know.", Angelo said as he sat down with Hay Lin still on his shoulders.

"Draganos told us that one day, we'll understand. So, until then, we decided to wait.", Alchemy said as she and Cassidy sat down.

"So, do any of you want to play some Leaf ball?", Cassidy asked as she tossed Cornelia the ball.

Too bad for Cornelia the ball was half her size! So, when she tried to catch the ball, which she caught mind you, she was sent rolling with the ball.

"Whoa-oa-oa-oa!", she yelled as she was rolling with the ball.

But suddenly, she stopped rolling with the ball. She then felt herself float into the air and back towards the others. As for the other girls, they saw that Angelo had his right claw up and aimed at Cornelia, who was still holding onto the ball. Once she was close to them, Angelo lowered them to the ground. Once on the ground, Cornelia let go of the ball, but was still dizzy from the rolling she did with the ball before Angelo stopped it. She then fell back and landed in Angelo's lap as he sat in a lotus like position. Once her vision became clear, Cornelia looked up to see Angelo and Hay Lin looking down at her.

"How did you do that?", Will asked.

"Do what?", Angelo asked.

"That thing you did to make Cornelia and the ball stop rolling.", Will said.

"That?", Angelo questioned. "That's just my telekinesis. Draganos taught it to me. As an Earth Dragon, or at least half of one, I have the power to do that as well as have the power of Earth."

"Wow!", Taranee said. "That's amazing."

"Um... Can we play some Leaf ball now?", Hay Lin asked.

"We do have enough to play with four on each side.", Cassidy said. "I can block the goal for my team."

"And I can do the same for my team.", Angelo said.

"So, who's going to be on what team?", Hay Lin asked as she flew off of Angelo's shoulders and landed next to the girls.

"Well, me and Cassidy can be on a team.", Alchemy said as she ran out onto the field.

"Oh! Oh!", Hay Lin shouted. "I wanna be on their team!", she said as she ran out onto the field.

"And that leaves me being the only Dragoon on my team.", Angelo said before looking down at the other girls.

"Well, I'm not playing.", Irma said as she turned around, sat down and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Oh, yes you are!", Cassidy said as she used her tail to wrap around Irma's waist and lift her into the air. "And you're going to like it, too!"

"Hey!", Irma yelled trying to get free. "Put me down!"

"Not until you promise to play with us.", Cassidy said as she had Irma facing her while being hung upside down.

"Alright! Alright!", Irma said giving in. "I'll play! Just put me down!"

"Don't worry, Irma.", Hay Lin said getting excited. "This is going to be fun!", she said as Cassidy put Irma down gently.

"Oh joy.", Irma said in a dull tone while spinning her finger in the air. "I can't wait."

"So, I guess it's the four of us against them.", Angelo said.

"Are you sure about this?", Taranee asked.

"Yeah.", Will said. "I mean, we're not that big. And the ball is half our size."

"Don't sweat it.", Angelo said. "We can fix that.", he said as he looked down at Will. "Trust me."

As she looked up at Angelo, Will saw something in his eyes that told her that she could trust him. So, with a smile she headed out onto the field with the others.

"Will?", Taranee questioned.

"It'll be okay, Taranee.", Will said as she turned to face her and Cornelia. "Come on and play."

"We have nothing better to do.", Cornelia said as she walked out onto the field.

"But...", Taranee said.

"Come on!", Angelo said as he wrapped his tail around Taranee's waist and lifted her up. "We'll make sure that you will be safe. I promise."

"Well... If you put it that way, I guess I can play.", Taranee said with a small smile.

"Now we have a game!", Angelo said as he set Taranee back on her feet.

"Now to make the leaf ball smaller.", Cassidy said as she untied the vines that held the leaves together. "Don't want to have what happened last time.", she said as she took some leaves off the ball.

"Sorry about that, by the way.", she said to Cornelia.

"That's okay.", Cornelia said with a smile.

Once Cassidy took enough leaves off, she tied the vines around the ball making it a bit smaller for the girls to kick. Once she did that, Alchemy took the ball and sat it in the center of the field. Cassidy went to her team's goal to guard it, while Angelo was guarding his team's goal. Once everyone was ready to play, Alchemy made a fireball fire into the air and it exploded signaling the beginning of the game to which, Hay Lin ran towards the ball for her team, while Will ran towards the ball for her team. Being the fast one of the girls, Hay Lin reached the ball first and kicked it with all her might past Will. But Cornelia was just as fast and kicked the ball towards Cassidy. Seeing this, Alchemy used her tail to knock the ball up into the air. Once into the air, Hay Lin jumped up and kicked the ball down towards Angelo who was ready as he used his own tail to knocked the ball up for Taranee to jump up after it and do a spinning kick sending it down towards Cassidy.

"Not so fast!", Cassidy said as she used her right wing to block the ball and send it to Irma. "Hit it!"

Taking a chance, Irma hit the ball towards Alchemy with her head. Alchemy then kicked the ball towards Hay Lin who got past Cornelia and Taranee and was closing in on Angelo. Once she had the ball, Hay Lin kicked it towards Angelo hoping it would pass him and go through the goal. But Angelo kicked the ball towards Will who was ready for it and kicked it to Cornelia who kicked it to Taranee with Hay Lin right behind her! After playing Leaf ball for so long, to which they tied in the end, the girls all ended up laying on their backs in a circle, smiling and breathing hard. Well, the girls were anyway. The three Dragoons had a bit more stamina than the girls did. So, they were just sitting on the ground.

"That... was... fun!", Hay Lin said smiling while breathing heavily.

"Well, glad you had fun.", Alchemy said smiling.

"And what about you?", Cassidy asked Irma. "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah!", Irma said smiling. "We have... to play... again!", she said in between breaths.

"Maybe... the other... Dragoons will play with us next time.", Hay Lin said being hopeful.

"Maybe.", Angelo said not know if it'll happen or not.

"So, what are your names?", Alchemy asked. "I just realized that we don't know each other."

"Hey! You're right!", Taranee said realizing the same thing.

"We've been playing the whole time and we don't know each other.", Will said. "Well, I'm Will.", she said introducing herself.

"I'm Taranee.", Taranee said introducing herself.

"I'm Cornelia.", Cornelia said introducing herself.

"I'm Hay Lin!", Hay Lin said introducing herself.

"And I'm Irma.", Irma said introducing herself.

"Well, I'm Cassidy.", Cassidy said introducing herself.

"I'm Alchemy.", Alchemy said introducing herself.

"And I'm Angelo.", Angelo said introducing himself. "As for the other Dragoons, the violet one is Micheal, while the gray one is Joel, and the white one is Nerissa."

"What happened for them to not like us?", Taranee asked.

"It's a long story.", Alchemy said. "One that can be told during dinner."

Suddenly the girls' stomachs growled making them blush a bit. Seeing this made Angelo laugh.

"And it seems that you five are hungry!", he laughed.

Just then a very large shadow past over them quickly. The three Dragoons knew at that moment that Draganos was heading back to the cave.

"Looks like we better get back.", Cassidy said as she stood up along with Alchemy and Angelo.

They were about to fly off to the cave when they noticed that the girls were still tired from their game, by the way they were moving.

"Are you five okay?", Alchemy asked as the three of them landed back on the ground.

"So tired, yet so hungry.", Irma said as she laid on the ground.

"I guess we over did it with the game.", Cornelia said.

"Uh-huh.", Angelo said as he, Alchemy, and Cassidy looked at each other.

'We may have to carry them back to the cave.', Alchemy said to Angelo and Cassidy telepathically.

'I think you're right.', Cassidy said on agreement.

'Well, let's do it before Draganos get's worried.', Angelo said as he walked towards the girls.

Once he was close enough, Angelo dropped to all fours and used his tail to pick up Cornelia and place her on his back. He did the same thing with Will, seeing as he was big enough to carry them both. Cassidy was able to do the same with Hay Lin and Irma, which left Alchemy with Taranee.

"What are you doing?", Will asked Angelo as he began walking back to the cave.

"Giving you a ride back to the cave.", Angelo said.

"It's way too dangerous to leave you five out here at night.", Cassidy said.

"Oh.", Will said.

"Besides. It's not that far to the cave.", Alchemy said.

"But don't get too used to this.", Angelo said with a smirk.

"I don't know.", Cornelia said. "This does feel pretty good. It reminds me of when I was a cub and my mother and father would carry me on their backs."

"Your mother and father?", Alchemy questioned.

"Yeah.", Cornelia said. "They're wolves."

"Wow!", Cassidy said. "You were raised by wolves?"

"Uh-huh.", Cornelia said.

"I was raised by owls!", Hay Lin said.

"Me and Will were first raised by turtles.", Irma said. "Then we were sent to live with Taranee and her family."

"And who raised you?", Alchemy asked Taranee.

"Well, my father is an ape while my brother is a monkey.", Taranee explained. "And my mother is a... bear."

"So, that's why you got so upset when we said that we ate bears.", Cassidy said.

"Yeah.", Taranee said shyly. "Sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it.", Angelo said. "But I have to warn you. Your beds have the fur of a bear in them. It may sound bad, but during the cold season, it's very warm."

"Um... O-Okay.", Taranee said in a nervous tone.

"So, what about you three.", Hay Lin said. "Did Draganos raise you all together?"

"No.", Cassidy said. "First, we each came from different groups of Dragons, where we learned about our abilities and were taught how to use them. Then, when we were old enough, we were brought here to live with Draganos and learn more about ourselves and what we could do."

"I come from the realm of the Fire Dragons.", Alchemy said. "I was first raised by my father, Pyros, the Grand Dragon of Fire."

"I come from the realm of the Water Dragons.", Cassidy said. "I was first raised by my mother, Hydras, the Grand Dragon of Water."

"And I come from the realm of the Earth Dragons.", Angelo said. "I was first raised by my mother, Terferma, the Grand Dragon of Earth."

"So, who is Draganos?", Will asked.

"He is the leader of the Grand Dragons.", Alchemy said. "He has the powers of all of the elements and other abilities."

"Wow!', Cornelia said. "That's a lot of power."

"Yeah, but he uses it well.", Angelo said as they neared the cave. "Looks like we made it back."

"Good.", Irma said as her stomach growled again. "Cause I'm hungry."

"I know.", Cassidy said. "I could feel it growl on the way here.", she said with a grin making Hay Lin giggle.

Seeing them walk up to the cave, Draganos was curious as to where they've been.

"And where have you all been?", Draganos asked. "And why are you carrying our guest the way you are?"

"We were playing some Leaf Ball.", Cassidy sais as they walked past Draganos. "Granted we had to make the ball smaller for the girls."

"And they got worn out from playing for so long.", Draganos figured with a grin. "Well, even though I said to stay in the cave, I am glad that some of you are getting along. But I do hope you all are able to eat."

"Don't worry.", Irma said. "I've worked up a big hunger!", she said smiling as she and Hay Lin got off of Cassidy's back.

"Good.", Draganos said as Will and Cornelia got off of Angelo's back and Taranee got off of Alchemy's back. "Cause I got enough fruit and vegetables for all of you."

"Vegetables?", Irma questioned. "I don't like vegetables!"

"Well, here we eat vegetables with our dinners.", Draganos said. "So, get used to it."

Irma then picked up a carrot and sniffed it.

"Ew!", she said as she held it away from her.

"Let's try something.", Alchemy said as she took the carrot from Irma.

Alchemy then breathed some fire on the carrot roasting it for Irma. Once done, she blew it off and handed it back to Irma.

"Try it now.", Alchemy said as she handed it back to Irma.

"But you just blew fire on it.", Irma said. "What makes it so special now?"

"You'll see.", Alchemy said with a smile.

Taking a chance, Irma ate some of the carrot. At first, she was excepting to not like the taste. But after few bites, she began to like it as she began to eat more it. Seeing this surprised the girls seeing as whenever they ate vegetables, Irma didn't eat much of them.

"So, heating it up made the vegetable taste better?", Taranee questioned as she looked at a potato she picked up.

"Sort of.", Angelo said. "You see, Draganos taught us a lot about using our elements to make food taste better."

"Ways that you will learn while staying here.", Draganos said as he took the potato from Taranee. "But for now, I think it be best for either me or Alchemy to use our fire to cook things.", he said to Taranee before blowing fire on the vegetable and blowing it off before handing it to Taranee.

With that said, everyone went to eating dinner.

'So, now you carry them around?', Joel questioned Cassidy, Alchemy, and Angelo through their telepathic link. 'That's just sad.'

'First of all, Joel, if you were paying attention, we were carrying them because they were tired from playing Leaf ball with us!', Alchemy replied while heating up another carrot for Irma. 'We weren't going to just leave Taranee and the girls behind when it was getting dark during their first day here!'

'You know them by name now?', Micheal questioned.

'Yes!', Cassidy said. 'Is that a problem?'

'Whatever! If they're too tired to move on their own, after a game of Leaf ball, then it's their problem!', Micheal said eating a carrot.

'Well if that's the case, then me and Joel wouldn't have jumped in to protect Nerissa when those other humans came after us years ago.', Angelo replied while eating a pineapple.

'That was different!', Joel said peeling an orange. 'Nerissa was knocked out and couldn't defend herself.'

'Well, if we left Cornelia and the girls behind, then they would have gotten lost trying to find their way back.', Cassidy said. 'And who knows what would have happened to them!'

'Well, that's not my...'

'Stop it Joel!', Nerissa said, cutting her brother off.

'But Sis!', Joel said.

'But nothing!', Nerissa said as she looked at her brother while eating a some grapes. 'Draganos said for us to get to know them, not let them die!'

'Well said, Nerissa.', Draganos said cutting into their link surprising the Dragoons. 'Don't be too surprised, my young Dragoons. I do have the powers of all of you.'

'We know.', Angelo said. 'It's just that, you barely talk to us telepathically.'

'That's because there's hardly any need.', Draganos said as he was eating a pineapple. 'Now, as for Nerissa. She is right. I do want you al to get along. But I also know that it'll take awhile for that to happen. But I suggest that you all try to get along and live and work together peacefully. For this is part of a test for you and them.'

'It is?', the Dragoons questioned.

'Yes, it is.', Draganos said. 'What kind of test it is, shall be revealed when the time is right. And with that, I'll leave you all to your dinner.', he said cutting the link between them off.

Not knowing what to think, after what Draganos just told them, the Dragoons went back to eating their dinner along with the girls. Will and the girls wanted to ask Draganos what happened to the Dragoons when they first met humans years, but they decided that now may not be the right time to do so. After they ate dinner, Draganos used his powers to form a ball of water and washed the girls' faces and hands off while the Dragoons went to their bathing pond to wash their faces and hands under the waterfall where the water falls into the pond and leads out into the ocean. Once done, they returned to the cave as it was getting dark. Draganos knew that the Dragoons were more than capable of defending themselves, but the father in him wanted to make sure that they were safe and sound. But he knew that one day he'd have to let them fend for themselves. Once they were in the cave, everyone went to their nest and laid down for the night. Soon they were all asleep from tiring themselves out during the day. Once he saw that they were asleep, Draganos transformed into his twenty foot form and curled up in front of the cave and slowly drifted off to sleep.

'Things just may work out after all.', Draganos thought to himself.

Later that evening, Angelo woke up and looked around to see that everyone was asleep. Even though it was dark, he, like the other Dragoons, could see in the dark. With ease, Angelo walked past Draganos and flew towards the beach. But what he didn't know was that someone woke up and saw him leaving the cave. Being curious, this someone decided to follow Angelo to see where he was going. As for Draganos, he sensed Angelo leave the cave.

'There he goes again.', Draganos thought with a grin as he opened one eye to see Angelo fly towards the beach. 'He's been doing this every other night for the last month. I wonder why?'

Just then, Draganos saw another figure sneak by him. This one had red hair.

'Looks like she's a bit curious.', the Grand Dragon thought with a grin. 'Oh well. They'll be okay.', Draganos thought as he went back to sleep.

As for Angelo, he was on the beach and had found a comfortable spot to curl up and lay down while looking out at the ocean. For the life of him, he didn't know why he liked doing this on some nights. He'd just wake up in the middle of the night and come out to the beach to look out at the ocean. Whatever the reason, he didn't care at the moment. For he felt at peace resting at the ocean. Watching Angelo from a distance, was Will who was hiding behind some bushes. She didn't want to pry, but part of her was curious about where Angelo was going.

'Why is he out here?', she thought to herself. 'Does he like the sand? Or does he like the water?'

What Will didn't know was that Angelo had picked up her scent a minute ago. A smile came to his face wondering why the red haired girl was there.

'Might as well find out.', he thought to himself.

"You can come on out, Will.", Angelo said with a smirk. "I know you're close by."

With a slight blush, Will came out from behind the bushes and walked up to Angelo.

"How did you know I was close by?", Will asked. as she sat next to him, on his right side.

"I was able to pick up your scent.", Angelo said with a smile.

"Oh.", Will said as her blush get deeper thinking she smelled bad. "Sorry. I thought I cleaned myself better."

"You did.", Angelo said. "But you, like every living creature has a natural scent."

"Oh yeah.", Will said. "I remember learning that from the wolves. So, mind me asking why you're out here?"

"To be honest, I don't know.", Angelo said. "I guess part of me likes the sound of the ocean. I come out here some nights to just listen to the ocean. Give it a try."

Will then listened to the ocean and heard the waves crashing against each other. At first, it seemed weird, but soon it became soothing as she began to feel tired and let out a yawn.

"See what I mean?", Angelo asked after hearing Will yawn.

"Mmm-Hmm.", Will said as she began to feel tired. "It reminds me of my first home and family."

"How's that like, living with turtles and Irma?", Angelo asked slightly interested. "I mean, that had to be boring."

Will let out a sleepy laugh and stretched a bit.

"They're okay and I had Irma for when things became too dull.", She said with a sleepy grin.

"You have no idea how many times she got us into trouble."

Angelo snickered. Irma seemed to be nice enough girl, he just hoped that after today, she would be more accepting towards them. He felt how Will playfully pushed him on the arm.

"Don't worry.", She said, as is she had been reading his mind. "Irma was never that good with change. She managed to get into a fight with Taranee and we nearly lost her as a slave to Cornelia. She'll turn by soon. She always does."

Angelo grinned.

"You must have had some adventures back at your place.", He said grinning.

Will snickered.

"I'll tell you another time, okay?"

A new silence took place between them, but it was a comfortable one. The only sound they heard was the sound of the waves hitting the shore and their breaths. Will fidgeted a bit next to Angelo and Angelo looked confused at her. She looked almost embarrassed at him, but then sighed and spoke up.

"So, do you think the other three Dragoons will like me and the girls?"

"In time they will", Angelo said. "The key is Nerissa. Once she begins to like you and the girls, Joel and Micheal will start to like you as well."

"That's... (yawn) good to hear.", Will said as she was getting more tired.

Suddenly, she began to shiver a bit from the cool ocean air. Seeing this, Angelo raised his right wing and gestured for Will to get under it for warmth. Accepting this, Will got under the wing and felt how the sand, near Angelo was warm as well. Liking the warmth from the sand and Angelo's wing, Will felt pretty cozy as sleep slowly overcame her. But it was more to it than that. For some reason, she felt like she could trust Angelo. Like she somehow knew him. Whatever the reason, she felt safe around him.

"Goodnight, Angelo.", Will said as she drifted off to sleep.

"Goodnight Will.", Angelo said as he to drifted off to sleep.

So, for the rest of the night, under the moon, the two of them slept peacefully as the sound of the ocean kept them at peace.

Meanwhile in the cave, two girls weren't sleeping as well. They hadn't noticed how Will and Angelo left the cave, for it had been Nerissa who'd woken up Alchemy right after they left.

'Hey Alchemy.', Nerissa said telepathically. 'Alchemy!'

Alchemy's head shot up and she looked dazed around. She noticed how Nerissa's eyes were fixed on her and she let her head fall back on her arms, sighing loudly.

'Really?', Alchemy moaned tired. 'You couldn't wait till dawn?'

'No.', Nerissa answered rather fiercely. 'I want to know about them.'

'You should have come with me when we went to play.', Alchemy answered sleepily. 'Now, please… I'm so tired.'

'Please Alchemy.', Nerissa pleaded. 'Just tell me quickly how they are. Then I'll let you sleep! I promise!'

Alchemy yawned loudly and turned around in her nest.

'Okay, okay.', She relented. 'What do you want to know?'

Nerissa grinned slightly.

'Well.. How are they? How's the girl with red hair?'

She noticed how Alchemy opened one lazy eye and looked at her.

'Do you want to know about all of them or just Will?', She asked slyly.

She saw Nerissa looking away, slightly insulted and Alchemy couldn't help but giggle.

'Oh, I am just teasing you Nissa.', She said grinning.

She could see how Nerissa stuck out her tongue and Alchemy giggled again, clasping her hands before her mouth. She didn't want to wake the others.

'Now tell me.', Nerissa said a little sourly.

Alchemy sighed softly and turned so to lie a bit more comfortable.

'I don't know much.', She said. 'I mean, Irma was a bit grumpy and Hay Lin is really nice! I mean, she already wanted to play, even if the ball was nearly her size. But that's the most I could make up. Will, Taranee and Cornelia were a bit silent, but they played along and it was fun.'

A silence took place and Alchemy thought that Nerissa had fallen asleep.

'Uhm… Who are Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, Will and Hay Lin?', Was Nerissa's confused reply.

Alchemy giggled again and her tail wagged a bit.

'That's something you'll have to find out yourself.', She said before cutting the telepathic link.

She could hear Nerissa's annoyed growl but she just grinned.

'I'm doing this for you Nissa. I don't think they are as bad as those from a year ago and I hope you'll see that as well.', She thought before drifting back to sleep.

Nerissa glared at the slowly breathing form of Alchemy. Why didn't she give more information? Her eyes wandered over the other sleeping forms and she noticed that two nests were empty. She only didn't see whose. She shook her head, it was probably the sleep that made her hallucinate. She had to sleep, or else she wouldn't be alert enough to watch these girls. As she laid her head on her arms Nerissa wondered silently.

'Are they really different, or is this all an act to take me away?', She thought before sleep also caught up with her.

_**[A/N] Yes, are they really different, or is this just an act. Well, that's an interesting idea. But Will and Angelo seem to get along, and that's something. Now let's hope that the other girls will manage to get along with the other Dragoons just as well. But after today's match of Leaf Ball, I think they will.**_

_**Please review!**_


	3. Chapter 3 First steps

**Chapter 3: ****First steps**

Irma woke up with a yawn. Despite being in a different environment, she was still able to get some sleep. She rubbed her eyes as a few sun rays softly touched her face. She didn't want to get up and decided to roll over again. She yawned again and tried to touch the one next to her. She was sure she'd fallen asleep next to Will last night and she wanted to snuggle into someone before having to do any labour those Dragoons wanted her to do. She reached even further, but she didn't feel a thing. She slowly opened her eyes until she managed to see in front of her and what she saw shocked her. Well... Rather what she didn't see.

"WILL!", She screamed loudly as she got up, looking frantically around her.

Her scream had awakened the others and as Irma's eyes swept through the cave, she noticed that one of the Dragoons was missing as well.

_'He must have kidnapped her! Or worse!'_, Irma thought scared and continued to call out Will's name, in both English as well as the animal language.

"Irma, why are you yelling?", Taranee asked sleepily as she rolled again. "Will is right next to you..."

"If she were then I wouldn't be screaming, would I?", Irma retorted worried. "And you know, one of those Dragon kids is missing as well. What if he kidnapped Will to eat her later?"

With that she caught the attention of Taranee, Cornelia and Hay Lin, who immediately shot out of their nests and looked around to see that she was right. They also started to yell for Will and soon the whole cave was filled with noise.

"We have to look outside!", Hay Lin chirped panicked.

"But we have no clue where to look!", Cornelia replied.

"Could you four please start speaking normal? You're just waking us with those noises and it annoys greatly."

The four girls looked to see Joel looking rather angered at them. The other five Dragoons were also glaring slightly at them yet the girls did not stagger back.

"We can't help it that our sister is missing!", Irma yelled frustrated.

The Dragoons looked strangely at her until Nerissa suddenly yelled as well.

"Angelo is gone as well!"

This made the Dragoons wide awake and they all searched the cave, with no luck.

"What did you do to Angelo?", Micheal asked angered.

"We didn't do a thing!", Irma exclaimed angered. "But what did you guys do to Will?"

"We didn't even touch her.", Joel hissed back.

"You must have!", Cornelia accused. "Or at least Angelo did..."

"Did what?", Micheal interrupted. "Stop the worst of you from harming Nerissa? If he did then I am..."

"What is this ruckus so early in the morning?"

The girls and Dragoons looked to the entrance to see that Draganos, in his big dragon form, had turned himself around and was looking straight at them.

"Angelo's gone!", Nerissa said concerned.

"And so is Will!", Irma added.

Draganos laughed softly, making the two groups look at him in confusion.

"Don't worry, young ones.", he said in a soothing way. "If the two of them aren't back yet, it means they're still sleeping."

"You know where they are?", Alchemy asked surprised.

Draganos gave her a grin, showing his teeth.

"You know that I know everything.", he joked.

"But where are they?", Taranee asked, feeling slightly better.

Draganos pointed to the exit of the cave.

"Angelo must be at the beach again and I'm pretty sure that Will is with him.", He replied.

"Why?", Hay Lin and Micheal asked.

At this Draganos simply shrugged.

"I think the little redhead is a bit curious, or perhaps they found a liking in each other."

With that he placed his head on his paws and closed his eyes. The Dragoons and girls looked at each other in confusion and a short silence ruled the cave.

"So... Does any of you know where the beach is?", Taranee asked politely.

Alchemy and Cassidy smiled at her while Joel and Micheal just rolled their eyes.

"Come on, Nissa.", Micheal said. "Let's save Angelo."

Nerissa nodded and quickly followed Joel and Micheal. The girls looked surprised at them while Alchemy and Cassidy sighed.

"Follow us and let's put some speed in it. If those two find Angelo and Will first, who knows what will happen.", Alchemy said as she too spread her wings.

The girls were quick to follow Alchemy and Cassidy. Taranee flew next to Alchemy and looked concerned.

"Do you... Think they will do something to Will?", She asked concerned.

"I think not.", Alchemy said with a shake of her head. "Though they might want to pull a nasty trick on her."

Taranee shot a concerned look at the other girls, who all nodded. They had to pick up the pace. The girls shot past Alchemy and Cassidy, who were surprised that the girls could fly that fast. They then accelerated as well and the group managed to catch up with Joel, Micheal, and Nerissa before they reached the beach.

"So you're going to save Angelo as well?", Joel said as Alchemy flew next to him.

Alchemy scoffed a bit and glared at him.

"If Angelo needs to be saved from Will, then he should not only be ashamed of himself, but he must have also done something terrible to Will and for that I will not forgive him either.", she said a bit harsh.

Joel looked startled at Alchemy.

"You don't mean that, right?", he asked. "She's the enemy! This is just a trick to take Nissa away from us. And Angelo is one of us!"

"Joel Wright. You should stop being so close minded.", Alchemy hissed at him. "They are not the ones from a year ago."

Before Joel could retort, Alchemy flew over to the girls where Cassidy was happily chatting with Irma and the two of them seemed to have a lot of fun.

'They do seem nice.', a traitorous voice said in Joel's mind.

Joel shook his head and turned his attention to the beach. They had arrived before he knew it and the group quickly found a green Dragoon sleeping on the beach. They flew at him and the girls started to get concerned. They could see Angelo, but where was Will?

"Angelo!", Nerissa yelled as she landed next to him. "Angelo, are you alright?"

A head came out of the pile of scales, clothing and wings and looked sleepily at Nerissa. He yawned loudly, showing his teeth to everyone and then smiled sleepily.

"Hey Nissa.", He said. "What are you doing here?"

Nerissa smiled at him and nudged him a bit.

"Looking for you. We woke up to find you missing.", she said, feeling a lot better.

Angelo yawned again.

"Sorry guys. I just wanted to visit the beach and I guess I dozed off.", he said sleepily.

"Okay, we found our missing lizard.", Irma said, now again slightly panicking. "But where is Will?"

Angelo, as well as the other Dragoons, looked a little insulted at Irma. Micheal and Joel were actually glaring at her.

"What did you call me?", Angelo said, slightly surprised.

"Listen, monkey girl.", Joel growled. "Just because you are our guest doesn't mean you can insult us as you please."

"She didn't mean it like that.", Hay Lin quickly chirped. "But she's just worried about our missing sister."

Right then a sound came from Angelo's wing. Angelo looked sleepily at his wing until he remembered that he'd offered Will to sleep underneath it for the night. He gently moved his wing to see Will curled up under it. The moment the light touched her face she moaned even more and tried to grab his wing, to no avail.

The others looked curious to where Angelo was looking at. When Nerissa spotted Will, she was quick to hide behind Joel, who looked shocked at Angelo.

'And now you're being used as a blanket? You do realize that you're a Dragoon, right?', he asked Angelo telepathically.

Angelo threw him a glare and gently prodded Will, only to get an electric current in return. Though his scales were protecting him from the biggest hit, he could still feel a sting.

"Don't do that, she'll just try to shock you.", Irma told him with a grin.

"Already felt that.", Angelo replied sheepishly. "But how do you get her awake?"

With that Irma gave Cornelia a sly smile, who grinned as well. Cornelia scraped her throat and straightened her back. She then looked sternly at Will, who was still attempting to hide herself from the sun.

"Get up Vandom!", Cornelia growled in her best imitation of Grandmother Wolf.

While the Dragoons only heard a bark, Will suddenly shot out of her curled up state and knocked her head full against Angelo's as she tried to get up. Both Angelo and Will fell back from the impact and rubbed their heads. The girls all ended up laughing and Cassidy and Alchemy quickly joined in. Even Nerissa giggled softly from behind Joel and the two boys cracked a grin. When Will and Angelo got back to their senses they glared at the girls, who were still laughing the loudest.

"Very funny.", Will growled in Animal tongue. "Who's idea was it?"

With that, the girls pointed at each other. Angelo hadn't understood what Will had said, but from the pointing fingers he could make up what she meant. He slowly stood up and stretched his arms, wings, and tail while letting out a loud yawn showing his teeth which startled all the girls except Will who hovered up to his mouth and got a better look at his teeth.

"Wow! Those are sharp!", Will said as Angelo's mouth closed.

"Thanks.", Angelo said. "All six of us keep our teeth sharp for when we have to fight something bigger than us.", he explained as Will landed back on the ground. "A bite works just as good as a slashing claw."

"As long as they don't try and eat us, I'm happy.", Irma whispered to Taranee who nodded in agreement.

"What was that?", Alchemy asked Irma.

"N-N-Nothing!", she said nervously.

"Rrrrrrriiiiight.", Alchemy said. "Don't tell me you still think we're going to eat you."

"Say what now?", questioned Angelo.

"This one...", Micheal said pointing to Irma. "...thinks you ate that one.", he finished pointing to Will.

"WHAT?", Will questioned.

"Again with the eating you!", Angelo said while face palming his forehead. "What did I say yesterday?"

"Oh! That you and the other Dragoons don't eat humans because you and the other Dragoons are half-dragon and half-human.", Hay Lin said remembering what Angelo said yesterday.

"That's right!", Angelo said. "Besides. You're a little too skinny to make into a meal.", Angelo joked as he poked Irma in her stomach with his tail a little getting a laugh out of the other girls and Dragoons.

"Hey!", Irma snapped as she smacked Angelo's tail away. "I'll have you know that I'd make a perfect meal!"

"First, you're afraid of getting eaten, then you say that you'd make a great meal?", Will questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Well... I... That is...", Irma said not knowing what to say.

"Well that's a first!", Cornelia said. "She's speechless!", she said laughing along with the other girls.

Fuming, Irma formed a ball of water and threw it at Cornelia hitting her in the face. Irma then busted out laughing as Cornelia stood there with wet hair. Something she didn't like having unless she was taking a bath. So, using her powers, she sent a small wave of sand at Irma burying her under it while laughing. Digging her way out of the sand, Irma got ready to hit Cornelia with a thing of water while Cornelia got some more sand ready. Seeing a fight about to happen, Will, Taranee, and Hay Lin jumped in between the two of them.

"Knock it off!", Will said.

"It's our first morning here and you two are already fighting!", Taranee said.

"She started it!", Cornelia said pointing at Irma.

"She has a point, Irma.", Hay Lin said.

"So?", Irma questioned.

"So, you should apologize.", Alchemy said.

"That's right.", Cassidy agreed.

"Well?", Will questioned to Irma.

"Fat chance!", Irma said as she turned away from the girls to come face to face with Angelo. "Ahh!"

"I believe you owe her an apology.", he said pointing to Cornelia.

With a huff, Irma turned to Cornelia and...

"I'm sorry.", she mumbled to Cornelia.

"I'm sorry.", Cornelia said. "I didn't quite catch that, Irma."

"Neither did I.", Angelo said with a grin.

"Same here.", Taranee said with a snicker.

Irma then let out a sigh, knowing she wasn't going to get away with this.

"I'm sorry!", Irma yelled. "There! Happy?"

"Yes.", Cornelia said with a smile. "Yes I am."

"As fun as that was, I'm hungry.", Cassidy said.

"Then it's time to get some food.", Joel said.

"Indeed it is.", came a voice that got the attention of the Dragoons and girls.

They all turned to see Draganos walking towards them in his Dragoon form.

"Now I want you Dragoons to take the girls with you on your morning hunt.", Draganos ordered.

"What?", Joel questioned. "Why?"

"Because they need to get to know the area seeing as they're going to be staying with us for a while.", Draganos said.

"Oh joy.", Micheal said under his breath.

Hearing this, Nerissa gulped not liking the idea of the girls staying with them for a while. Seeing the nervousness in her eyes, Draganos decided that she as well as Joel and Micheal needed to get used to the girls being here with them.

"And you Dragoons will be paired with one of the girls.", Draganos said. "And it'll be based on what elements you control. This way if you go somewhere, the girl you're with will get to know the land better."

"Well in that case, I suggest that we also break off into three groups.", Angelo said. "But first, which element do you girls control? We already know that Will controls quintessence, while Cornelia controls Earth, and Irma controls water."

"So, what do you two control?", Alchemy asked Hay Lin and Taranee.

"I control fire.", Taranee said with a small smile.

"And I control air!", Hay Lin said happily as she jumped into the air with a spin and landed gracefully.

'That's just great!', Micheal thought to himself getting annoyed.

"So, I'm with Taranee.", Alchemy said as she walked up to Taranee giving her a smile that she returned.

"And I'm with Irma.", Cassidy said as Irma walked up to her.

"Who am I with?", Hay Lin asked.

"You get to hang with Micheal.", Angelo said pointing over to the violet Dragoon who was dressed in a pair of red shorts and tank-top.

Hay Lin looked at Micheal who didn't look to happy about being paired up with her. Gulping, she walked up to him hoping that things would work out. As she stood next to Micheal, she looked up at his with a smile only to have him roll his eyes and look in another direction. Hay Lin's smile turned into a frown as she let out a sad sigh. Seeing this Alchemy glared at Micheal and...

'Cut it out, Micheal!', she said to him telepathically making him look at her to see her glaring at him. 'Be nice to her! Or so help me...'

'Okay, okay!', Micheal said telepathically. 'I'll be nice!'

'You'd better!', Alchemy said turning her attention back to the others.

"Will shall be with Nerissa.", Draganos said making the white Dragoon's eyes go wide as she shook her head.

"No!", Joel said standing next to his sister. "I'm am of quintessence as well, Draganos. Let Will be paired up with me!"

Soon Micheal began to protest with Joel when Draganos gave them a stern look.

"Enough!", Draganos roared making everyone jump back. "I shall not change my choice!"

"I... I don't mind being paired with Joel.", Will said not wanting to cause trouble.

"What did I just say, child?", Draganos questioned making Will gulp. "You shall be paired up with Nerissa!"

"Y-Yes, Sir.", Will said.

Seeing that Nerissa was getting scared, Cassidy and Alchemy walked up to Nerissa to steady her nerves.

"It'll be okay, Nerissa.", Cassidy said.

"Yeah.", Alchemy said with a kind smile. "This one isn't like the one that attacked us when we were younger."

"How can you tell?", Nerissa questioned. "How can you be so sure?"

"I don't know.", Alchemy said. "It's just this feeling I have."

"I... I hope you're right.", Nerissa said.

"You'll never know until you try.", Cassidy said.

"I guess you're right.", Nerissa said.

As for Will and the girls, Irma saw how nervous Nerissa was about being paired up with Will and a sly smile grew on her face.

"What are you smiling about?", Cornelia asked.

"I'm smiling because at least one of these big bad Dragoons is afraid of us.", Irma replied in a whisper. "And that can be a good thing."

"Do you mean Nerissa?", Will questioned.

"Yeah.", Irma said. "All you have to do is give her a good scare and..."

"No!", Will said cutting Irma off.

"But..."

"No, Irma!", Will said. "I won't!"

"But why?", Irma questioned.

"Cause I... No. Cause we know what it's like to be picked on and treated badly.", Will replied. "Remember how some of the turtles treated us before we left to live with Taranee?"

"And how some of the wolves did act around you when you came to live with me?", Cornelia added.

"Fine!", Irma said giving in with a pout. "But you'll be sorry."

"Whatever.", Cornelia said as she walked over to Angelo. "So, I guess I'm paired up with you, huh?", she said as she looked up at him.

"Looks like.", Angelo said looking down at Cornelia giving her a smile that she returned.

"So what are the three groups going to be?", Alchemy asked.

"One group will be Air and Water", Angelo said. "You all will go get some fruit."

"Fruit! Got it!", Hay Lin said with a nod before she gave Micheal a tap on his hip getting his attention. "Where is the good fruit?"

"Oh brother.", he groaned slapping his forehead.

"Don't worry, Hay Lin.", Cassidy said with a grin. "We'll show you where the good fruit is."

"Okay.", Hay Lin said with a beaming smile.

"The next group is Fire and Quintessence.", Angelo said. "You all shall hunt for some meat."

"What kind?", Taranee asked.

"Whatever you can find.", Draganos said. "I shall also go hunting for some meat. And Joel shall come with me."

"What?", Joel questioned. "But I thought I was going with Nerissa and her group!"

"They have enough in their group.", Draganos said. "Now let us be off.", he said as he took to the air.

Joel mouthed an "I'm sorry." before he flew off after Draganos. Seeing her brother fly off, Nerissa started to wonder why Draganos would do this to her.

'Did I do something wrong?', she thought to herself. 'Why is this happening?'

"Come on, Nerissa!", Alchemy said as Taranee and Will stood next to her. "The sooner we find some meat, the sooner we can eat."

"C-Coming.", Nerissa said as she caught up with them but stood next to Alchemy while Taranee and Will were on the other side of Alchemy.

"Wow!", she really is scared of you.", Taranee whispered to Will.

"I wonder why?", Will whispered back.

"Maybe you should ask her.", Taranee said.

"Maybe I will.", Will said thinking of a way to do such a task. "Maybe I will."

_**A/N: Looks like the first hunt together has just started. But what are Draganos and Joel going to talk about? And how will the hunting go for our three groups? Good or bad, you know it'll be interesting!**_

_**Please review.**_

_**Also a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**_


	4. Chapter 4 Getting to know each other

**Chapter 4:**_**Getting To Know Each Other**_

Elsewhere, Angelo and Cornelia were walking through another part of the forest. As they were walking, Cornelia was wondering what they were doing.

"Ummmm... What are we hunting for again?", Cornelia asked.

"Nothing.", Angelo said surprising Cornelia. "We're looking for a larger slab of stone to cook our meat on."

"Cook?", Cornelia questioned. "What's that?"

"Really?", questioned the green Dragoon with a raised eyebrow. "You don't know how to cook your food?"

"I don't know what that means.", Cornelia said as they continued their walk through the forest.

"So, you and your friends eat your food once you kill it?", he asked getting a nod from Cornelia.

"Is there any other way?", she asked.

"Yes.", Angelo said. "Don't get me wrong. I used to eat my food raw, when I was younger. But as I got older, I learned to cook my food."

"So, how do you do this 'cooking'?", Cornelia asked.

"Well, remember what Alchemy did with the vegetables last night?", he asked getting a nod from Cornelia. "Well, that's one way of cooking. Another way involves using a large slab of stone we're looking for now."

"Oh.", Cornelia said as they were walking through the forest. "So how bug does this stone have to be?"

"Big enough to cook enough food for all of us.", Angelo said. "Which is why we're going to a spot where we can find such a stone."

"And you want me to come so we can use our powers to move the stone."

"No. I can move it on my own.", Angelo said. "I just figured that we could get to know each other."

"Oh!", Cornelia said as her cheeks turned a light shade of pink. "Ummmm... Can I ask you something?"

"Sure.", Angelo said.

"Why do Joel and Micheal hate me and the girl so much?", she asked.

"Well, when we were eight-years-old, we met some Humans.", Angelo explained. "Five of them looked a lot like you and your friends."

"Really?", Cornelia questioned.

"Yes. Only the furs they had on was different.", Angelo said. "Plus, their scent was a lot different from you and the other girls. Your scent is more from the earth."

"So what happened?", Cornelia asked.

"Well..."

In another part of the forest, Cassidy, Irma, Micheal, and Hay Lin were walking towards an area where most of the fruit trees grew.

"So what kind of fruits grow here?", Hay Lin asked. "How fast do they grow? What colour are they? How do they taste? Oh! How big do they get?"

"Easy, Hay Lin!", Cassidy said with a grin. "You can see for yourself for we're here.", she said pointing towards the different trees that had fruits growing from them.

There were apple trees, orange trees, peach trees, cherry trees, pineapple trees. Grapes growing from vines, strawberries growing. And many other fruits growing. Not to mention many different kinds of vegetables growing there as well. Needless to say the Hay Lin and Irma were amazed at al that was before them.

"Wow!", they both said in amazement.

"Well let's get started picking our breakfast.", Micheal said as he walked past them and towards the fruits and vegetables.

"What kind to we pick?", Hay Lin asked as she hovered next to Micheal.

"Whichever you feel like eating.", Micheal said getting annoyed.

"You don't like use much do you?", Hay Lin asked before gasping and covering her mouth with her hands getting a look from Micheal. "Sorry! I didn't mean to..."

"It's okay, Hay Lin.", Cassidy said.

"Yeah well I want to know why you don't like us so much!", Irma said looking up at Micheal.

"Oh really?", Micheal questioned looking down at Irma as Hay Lin landed next to her.

"Micheal.", Cassidy said in a warning tone.

"What?", Micheal questioned. "They want to know so bad, then I'll tell them.", he said as Irma and Hay Lin sat down on some tree stumps. "Years ago, when we Dragoons were eight-years-old..."

Elsewhere, Nerissa, Alchemy, Taranee, and Will were walking through the forest looking for some meat to have with their breakfast. So far they found two deer, which were pretty quick. But Will and Taranee were able to corner them giving Alchemy and Nerissa their chance to take them out. Right now, they were trying to find one more deer so the girls could have something to eat.

"Now I know they're around here somewhere.", Alchemy said as she was trying to pick up the scent of a deer. "You picking up anything, Nerissa?"

"Not really.", Nerissa said sniffing the air. "I thought I had the scent of one earlier, but now it's gone now."

"Maybe we should go for some fish instead.", Taranee suggested.

"We may have to.", Alchemy said. "It's getting close to be heading back anyway. We can get Cassidy to get us some fish from the ocean.", she said as they turned to head back to the beach, where they others would be meeting at.

"Ummmmmm... I'm going to look around a bit more for a deer.", Nerissa said. "I'll catch up in a bit, if I don't find any."

"You sure?", Will questioned.

"Y-Yeah. Sure.", Nerissa said backing away from Will a bit before turning and heading further into the forest. "I'll see you all in a bit."

"Be careful out there!", Alchemy said.

"I will!", Nerissa said as she headed further into the forest.

"So, besides deer, what other meat do you all eat?", Taranee asked Alchemy as they headed towards the beach to meet up with the others.

"Well, we eat rabbits, wildebeest, lamb, goat, dinosaurs..."

"Dinosaurs?", Taranee questioned. "What are those?"

"They're huge reptiles that taste really good!", Alchemy said with a smile. "There's all kind of them!"

"I wonder what they all look like.", Taranee pondered.

"I'll see if we can take you all on a hunt for one sometime.", Alchemy said.

"That sounds fun!", Taranee said. "Right, Will? Will? Will?"

Taranee looked around to see that Will was nowhere to be seen!

"Where's, Will?", Taranee questioned looking around.

"What the...?", Alchemy questioned looking around. "Where the heck did she go?"

"She was here after Nerissa left us!", Taranee said getting worried.

"She couldn't of followed Nerissa!", Alchemy said. "Did she?"

"Well, she was curious about why Nerissa was scared of her.", Taranee said. "She may of followed her to talk to her."

"I hope she knows what she's doing.", Alchemy said.

"Me too.", Taranee said as they made their way to the beach.

Meanwhile, Joel was flying with Draganos, who was in his Dragoon form, over a valley where there were sheep running around. Seeing a clear spot Draganos landed next to a large rock formation with Joel right behind him.

"So we're hunting sheep?", Joel questioned as he got ready to go after a sheep.

"Yes. But first, we need to talk.", Draganos said. "I need you to stop treating the girls the way you're doing them."

"But they're..."

"Not the same ones that tried to take Nerissa away when you were eight.", Draganos said cutting Joel off. "These Humans are from another world where they have been growing up with friends of mine."

"So why are they here?", Joel asked.

"They are here to learn more about their powers.", Draganos said. "Just like you and the other Dragoons are. And I was hoping that you and the other Dragoons could help them with what you all have learned."

Seeing the uneasy look in Joel's eyes, Draganos walked up to Joel and placed a claw in his shoulder.

"Listen, Joel. I understand how you feel from what happened all those years ago.", Draganos said causing Joel to look up at him. "You're being protective of your sister, but sooner or later she'll see that she has nothing to worry about when it comes to the girls. Maybe sooner then later. But maybe if you were to try and get along with them, she'll feel safer around them as well."

"I'll... I'll try.", Joel said with a sigh giving in.

"That's all I ask.", Draganos said with a smile. "Now let's get us some sheep. "I think four will do.", he said as he flew towards the flock of sheep.

With a smile, Joel followed Draganos ready to grab two sheep and head back to the others.

'Please be safe, Sis.', he thought to himself as he nabbed a sheep.

Back at the beach, Angelo had finished using his powers to move a large slab of stone to the beach to be used for cooking any and all food the others were bringing back. Along the way finding and bringing back the stone, he had told Cornelia about what happened to him and his fellow Dragoons when they were eight. Not only was she surprised by it all, but she was beginning to understand why Nerissa acted the way she did around them.

"You okay?", Angelo asked Cornelia getting her attention.

"Ummm... Yeah! Sure!", she said looking up at Angelo. "It's just that..."

"It's what I told you about what happened to us? Isn't it?", he asked getting a nod from Cornelia.

"I guess I kind of see why Nerissa is scared of us.", Cornelia said. "Well... Mainly Will."

"Maybe so, but in time she'll get use to you all.", Angelo said making Cornelia smile a bit. "If Joel and Micheal were to be nicer to you, then Nerissa would start to like you quicker."

"I don't see that happening any time soon.", Cornelia said.

"Once they see that you're not as bad as they think you are, they'll come around.", he said. "Hopefully, Micheal is getting along with Hay Lin and Irma and Nerissa is getting along with Will and Taranee."

"I hope so.", Cornelia said as she and Angelo sat and waited for the others to return with food to eat.

As for Cassidy and her group, Micheal had just finished telling Irma and Hay Lin what happened to them when they were eight-years-old. And boy did it hit one of them hard.

"No wonder you hate us!", Hay Lin said in between sobs as tears ran down her face.

"Did that really happen?", Irma asked Cassidy.

"Are you calling me a liar?", Micheal questioned glaring at Irma making her step back from him while gulping.

"Easy there, Micheal.", Cassidy said placing her hands on his shoulders before turning her head to look at Irma. "Yes, Irma. It did happen.", she said before turning her attention back to Micheal. "And as you can see, these aren't the same Humans that attacked us during that time.", she whispered to him. "I mean look at Hay Lin! The poor thing is crying her eyes out!"

"Okay. I get it.", Micheal said as he walked over to Hay Lin who was crying while Irma was trying to comfort her.

"It'll be okay, Hay-Hay.", Irma said trying to comfort Hay Lin before she noticed Micheal walking up to them. "What do you want?", she questioned before Cassidy grabbed her with her tail. "Hey! Put me down!"

"I will.", Cassidy said as she brought Irma up to her so that they were face to face. "As soon as you stop being so stubborn and let Micheal try to get along with you all.", she said as she turned Irma so that she could see what was happening.

As Hay Lin was crying, Micheal knelt down to her as she was covering her face with her hands while crying.

"Oh brother.", he said with a sigh. "Hey! Hey!", he said as he tapped her on her head. "Would you stop already. I don't hate you."

"Yes you do!", Hay Lin said in between sobs. "You think we're the ones that tried to take Nerissa away from you and you don't like us!"

"Yeah! Well... Maybe I was wrong about you.", Micheal said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "About... All of you."

"Y-Y-You mean it?", Hay Lin questioned as she wiped some tears away.

"Yeah.", he said looking into Hay Lin's eyes. "I guess so."

A beaming smile grew on Hay Lin's face as she wrapped her arms around Michael's neck giving him a hug.

"Alright, alright, alright!", Micheal said as Hay Lin ended her hug. "Don't push the luck.", he said as he stood up.

"Okay.", Hay Lin said smiling.

"May I suggest we take the fruits and vegetables and head on back to the beach.", Cassidy said. "The others are probably waiting for us."

"I hope so.", Irma said carrying a few peaches in her arms. "Cause I'm hungry!"

"You're always hungry.", Hay Lin said carrying some pineapples.

"Your point?", Irma questioned getting a laugh out of Cassidy as she and Micheal were carrying most of the fruits and vegetables.

'They're not so bad.', Micheal thought as they all were heading towards the beach. 'I guess.'

In another part of the forest, Nerissa had made her way to the bathing pond that leads out into the ocean. She looks at the waterfall that gives the pond it's water and the path it takes from the pond to the ocean. As she does this, she wonders about Will and the other girls and if she can truly trust them.

'Can I really trust them?', she thought to herself as she sat at the pond's shore and looks down at her reflection in the water. 'It could all be a trick. But then again, Draganos says they're not the ones from before. I wish I knew the truth!'

Suddenly, from out of the bushes, Will came tumbling out and landed right next to Nerissa.

"Ow!", Will said rubbing her backside as she stood up.

Seeing Will so up close startled Nerissa as she jumped away from her and took a defensive stance.

"Why did you sneak up on me?", Nerissa questioned.

"Ummm... Sorry about that.", Will said as she sat on the ground in a lotus position. "I just wanted to talk to you about why you didn't like us so much. We just met you all, but for some reason you along with Joel and Micheal don't like us. So, I was wondering why."

Taking a chance, Nerissa got a bit closer to Will and sniffed her hair a bit. As she did this, Will felt her hair move towards Nerissa from her sniffing her.

"You do smell different from them.", Nerissa said. "Not to mention your eyes are different."

"So...?", Will questioned.

"I'm sorry.", Nerissa said. "It's just that when I see you and you friends, I see the ones that tried to take me away from my brother and friends."

"But look at me!", Will said standing up. "You're bigger than I am! How can I capture you? I mean, I'm strong but not that strong!"

"Hmmm. Good point.", Nerissa agreed.

"How about this.", Will said as she got on her hands and knees. "Where we come from, we greet each other in many ways. One way is by touching foreheads."

"Sounds simple.", Nerissa said dropping on all fours. "I'll give it a try."

Slowly but surely, they touched foreheads. As they did this, they looked into each other's eyes and Nerissa began to see the warmth and kindness in Will's eyes. And Will saw the same thing in Nerissa's eyes. Seeing this, they both smiled at each other. They then began to giggle which soon turned into laughter as they separated from each other and fell back on their rears.

"So... are we friends now?", Will asked.

"I guess so.", Nerissa said as they both stood up.

"Think Joel and Micheal will see me and the girls as friends?", Will asked.

"To be honest, I don't know.", Nerissa said as they made their way back to the beach.

"Well, Angelo said that if you start to see us as friends, then maybe Joel and Micheal will too.", Will said.

"Did he now?", Nerissa questioned getting a nod from Will. "Well, he may be right. But then again, my brother, Joel, can be a stubborn one.", she said with a grin.

"Irma and Cornelia can be the same way.", Will said with a grin. "Well, Irma mostly.", she said when her stomach began to growl. "Aw man! I'm sooooooo hungry!"

"Me, too.", Nerissa said as her stomach growled. "Let's hurry back to the beach and get something to eat!", she said as she picked Will up and put her on her back.

Nerissa then took to the sky and flew towards the beach with Will holding on enjoying the ride.

"Woooooooo-Hooooooooo!", Will cheered as Nerissa flew through the air.

'She's not so bad after all.', Nerissa thought to herself with a smile.

As for the others, Micheal, Hay Lin, Cassidy, and Irma had just arrived with enough fruits and vegetables for everyone to eat. As the same time, Alchemy and Taranee had showed up with two deer. But once the others saw that it was just Alchemy and Taranee, some of them began to worry.

"Where's Nerissa?", Micheal questioned.

"And where's Will?", Irma questioned.

"Ummmm... Well...", Taranee began to say.

"We... Don't know.", Alchemy said as she and Taranee braced themselves to be yelled at.

"WHAT?", they others questioned.

"Well first, Nerissa left to try and find another deer.", Alchemy explained. "As for Will, well... One minute she was there, the next, she wasn't."

"That's it?", Angelo questioned. "Maybe Will followed Nerissa to see if she could help her."

"I guess you're right.", Alchemy said.

'That. Or Nerissa is doing something to Will right now.', Irma said telepathically to the other girls.

'Stop it, Irma!', Cornelia said. 'They're not like that!'

'How can you be so sure?', Irma questioned. 'We've only known them for what? Since yesterday afternoon? We don't know them like that!'

Just then, Draganos, who was still in his Dragoon form, and Joel landed with two sheep each and laid them next to the deer that were caught by Alchemy and her group. Joel was the first to notice that Nerissa and Will weren't among the others.

"Where's Nerissa?", Joel questioned.

"Weeeeeeeeeelllllll...", Alchemy began to say.

"WHERE IS SHE?", he snapped as he got in Alchemy's face with glowing eyes making her jump back.

"Joel stop!", Angelo said stepping in between him and Alchemy. "Nerissa left the group to find another deer. And we think Will followed her to help."

"You think? YOU THINK?", Joel snapped. "For all we know, she could be trying to hunt Nerissa down!"

"Are you kidding me?", Irma yelled. "If anything, your sister is the one hunting Will down!"

"Calm down, Joel!", Micheal said as he placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure Nerissa is okay."

"Yeah!.", Hay Lin said with a smile. "For all we know, she and Will are getting to know each other."

"Are you dense, Hay Lin?", questioned Irma. "These giant lizards planned all of this? Separating us so that they could get rid of us quick and easy!"

"Excuse me?", Cassidy questioned.

"You heard me, Gecko-girl!", Irma snapped. "I never should of tried to trust you! Now Will's gone!"

"Oh brother.", Angelo said rubbing his forehead. "Is she always like this?", he asked Cornelia.

"Uh-huh.", Cornelia said in an annoyed voice as she rubbed her forehead.

"If anything happens to Nerissa, it's on your head, Angelo!", Joel snapped. "You're the one that wanted to split up into teams."

"And what makes you think something happened to Nerissa?", Angelo questioned.

"Have you not forgotten what happened to us when we were eight?", Joel questioned.

"And have you not forgotten what Draganos said yesterday?", Angelo questioned. "Besides. For all we know those two may be getting to know each other like Hay Lin said."

"That's right!", Hay Lin said with a smile and nod earning a growl from Joel. "Eep!", Hay Lin squeaked as she jumped behind Micheal.

"Back off, Joel!", Micheal said defending Hay Lin as she peek out from behind him.

"You're friends with them now, too?", Joel questioned.

"Well... Sort of.", Micheal said. "I'm getting to know this one.", he said pointing to Hay Lin who smiled.

"I can't believe this!", Joel said. "You're falling for their tricks, too! Soon you'll be captured! Or worse!"

"Is he always like this?", Taranee asked Alchemy.

"Only when it comes to Nerissa.", Alchemy said while rubbing her forehead in annoyance.

Watching all of this, Draganos just shook his head. After what he talked to him about, Joel goes and loses his cool. And Irma isn't making things any better with her mouth.

'So different, yet so much the same.', Draganos thought to himself with a grin.

"You need to calm down, Joel!", Angelo said.

"Stop acting like this!", Cassidy said.

"I won't stop acting like this until Nerissa returns!", Joel snapped.

"I hope you'll calm down at least.", Taranee said to Irma.

"Do you see Will here?", Irma yelled at Taranee. "I'm not calming down until Will returns!"

"Of course you won't.", Taranee said rolling her eyes as she walked away from Irma.

Suddenly, everyone saw a shadow fly over them. Everyone looked up to see Nerissa flying over them.

"Nerissa?", Joel questioned as she landed among them.

"Hey, guys.", Nerissa said with a smile.

"Am I glad to see-", Joel began to say before he noticed something holding onto Nerissa from behind her.

Just then Will's head popped up from behind Nerissa.

"Hey, guys", Will said smiling.

Seeing this didn't make Joel happy.

Not one bit.

**A/N: Well, that was an interesting hunt. And with Joel and Irma snapping the way they did, things may of gotten worse. But then again, Nerissa has shown up with Will? But Joel still isn't happy. Who knows what's going to happen?**

_Please review.  
_


	5. Chapter 5 A fight for friends

**_Last chapter..._**

_Suddenly, everyone saw a shadow fly over them. Everyone looked up to see Nerissa flying over them._

_"Nerissa?", Joel questioned as she landed among them._

_"Hey, guys.", Nerissa said with a smile._

_"Am I glad to see-", Joel began to say before he noticed something holding onto Nerissa from behind her._

_Just then Will's head popped up from behind Nerissa._

_"Hey, guys", Will said smiling._

_Seeing this didn't make Joel happy._

_Not one bit._

**Chapter 5 A fight for friends:**

A silence fell over the group and Draganos watched closely how the two groups were looking at the Nerissa and Will, who had just arrived. The girls had noticeably calmed down when Will was in view, just like how Micheal, Cassidy, Alchemy and Angelo relaxed when Nerissa landed. But Joel wasn't calming down. Draganos could easily see how the young Dragoon was getting angrier and angrier, yet neither Will nor Nerissa seemed to notice it.

"So... How was the hunt?", Will asked airily. "We only managed to get two deer, the third ran off."

Hay Lin seemed to also miss the burning tension hidden within Joel and held some of her pineapples in the air.

"Look at these fruits! Irma told me you two ate those regularly when you lived with the turtles!", she said. "And..."

"You!""

Hay Lin fell silent and everyone looked at Joel, whose eyes were glowing faintly, scaring Will and making Nerissa anxious.

"Uhm.. Hi?", Will tried though she only managed to barely escape Joel's grabbing claw. "Ahh!", Will screamed as she ducked behind Nerissa.

"GET OFF OF HER!", Joel roared as he tried to go for Will again.

"Joel!", Nerissa said shocked, but that didn't stop Joel.

Joel jumped over Nerissa and made another grab for Will, who saw him coming and again dodged his claw, this time crawling underneath him and running away.

"Help!", she cried, but in panic she forgot to speak English and a bear-like growl escaped her throat.

The girls immediately took action and flew after Will, but someone was quicker. Will tripped over a branch and fell to the ground. She turned around to see Joel flying in high speed at her but before he could even do another attempt to grab her, Nerissa jumped in front of her. Will sighed in relief as Nerissa stood tall with her wings wide open and a snarl on her lips as she faced her brother.

"Nerissa!", Joel growled annoyed and surprised. "What are you doing?"

"Stopping you from making a big mistake!", Nerissa growled in return.

"A big mistake? That worm brainwashed you!", Joel growled angrily. "Don't you see, Sis? We normally never fight, but since that thing came here, you suddenly growl at me! Have you forgotten what happen all those years ago?"

"No, Joel. I haven't", Nerissa said, pushing her brother a bit away. "That was not 'this' Will's fault. She's different than the one we met when we were eight!"

"I don't see the difference.", Joel growled. "Eye colours can be changed and wearing furs doesn't change anyone!"

Nerissa growled inwardly. Her brother was a real hardhead and she admitted that he was right in a way. But this was definitely not the Will they'd seen long ago. This one was different. Nerissa heard a small sob and turned her head to see Will hugging her knees and trembling as if she had a high fever. Nerissa gently poked her with her tail and Will quickly grabbed it and held it close, sobbing into it. A small shock was exchanged between the two and it only strengthened Nerissa's resolve to defend Will and chew her brother out.

"Joel. She's not even from our dimension!", Nerissa exclaimed annoyed. "We talked and well... We're friends now. So Just accept it you stubborn lizard."

"Yeah!", Irma said. "You big, dumb lizard!", she said with a smirk earning a smack upside the head from Taranee and Cornelia. "OW!"

"Not helping!", Taranee and Cornelia said in a scolding tone.

Joel's eyes widened a bit in surprise but they darkened quickly.

"I see how this is, Sis.", he said darkly.

Nerissa sighed relieved.

"Good.", she said. "Now let's just eat, cause I'm..."

"I'm not going to let her control your mind and put you against me.", Joel said, his gaze now fully on Nerissa.

He suddenly charged at her and rammed into her. Due to the shock, Will was flung into the air but she was quick to use her wings to prevent herself from falling. The girls were already up in the air and hurried towards her while the other Dragoons were trying to stop Joel from attacking Nerissa.

"Joel! Stop this!", Alchemy said desperately. "This is Nerissa! Your sister!"

"You're hurting her, my friend!", Micheal yelled.

Micheal, as well as the other Dragoons, tried to fly at Joel and Nerissa, only to find that there was a light barrier stopping them.

"What the...?", Angelo questioned as his claws hit the barrier. "He sealed us out!"

"What's gotten into him?", Cassidy asked concerned.

Draganos came walking and sighed heavily as he watched how the two siblings were fighting each other.

"It seems that his over-protectiveness concerning his sister has gotten the better of him.", he said gravely. "Thought I'd talked him out of it."

"Can't you do something, Draganos?", Micheal asked, feeling powerless as he watched how Nerissa was receiving a full blast from Joel.

Draganos grinned at this before pointing upwards.

"Instead of asking me, why don't you get your help from the other party?"

The Dragoons looked up to see how the girls were now actively trying to stop Will from flying into it.

_A little earlier..._

"Will!", Irma said as she went to hug her. "How are you doing? Are you hurt?"

Will trembled a bit, but her eyes were completely focused on Nerissa and Joel.

"W-What is happening?", she asked, her voice being high-pitched. "Why is Joel attacking Nerissa?"

"Will, answer us." Cornelia said concerned. "What happened between you and Nerissa?"

Will looked up, her big brown eyes filled with concern.

"Nothing. We just "met".", she replied, implying that they greeted each other in an animal like fashion.

The girls looked at each other in a slight concern when the screams of the Dragoons caught their attention. They looked down and saw how they stumbled upon a barrier of sorts which kept them away from Joel and Nerissa.

"That must have hurt.", Irma remarked as she saw how Micheal flew into it.

"Why is Joel doing that anyway?", questioned Cornelia. "I mean, I know what the Will, they faced before, did and what our versions of their world did to them... But is it really that difficult to believe that we are different?"

"What did they do anyway? The other us's I mean.", Will suddenly asked, making the other girls look in surprise at Will.

"You don't know?", Taranee asked.

Will shook her head, yet her eyes were still fixed upon Joel and Nerissa.

"The people who look like us... They tried to kidnap Nerissa when the Dragoons were eight.", Irma said after a short delay. "And your copy seemed to be one of the meanest of them all."

Will briefly looked up at the girls and they could see tears leaking from her eyes. They all looked away, not knowing exactly what to say.

"That explains a lot.", Will said with a broken voice.

"But Will, we are not those people and Joel just needs to see that.", Hay Lin said, trying to lighten the mood.

"May be so, but if it was reversed, we may end up feeling the same way Joel is feeling right now.", Taranee said.

Will nodded absently and started to descend towards the battle between Nerissa and Joel. The girls saw what she was trying to do and immediately stopped her. Irma and Taranee were grabbing her arms while Cornelia took a firm grip around Will's middle.

"Let me go!", Will bellowed. "I'm going to show that lizard I'm not his enemy!"

"You're going mad!", Irma yelled in return. "Besides, if those guys can't get close, how will you?"

Will ignored the question and struggled against the three girls. Hay Lin flew nearby and looking troubled as the Dragoons fly up.

"What's she doing?", Angelo asked.

"Trying to fly at Joel and Nerissa.", Hay Lin replied. "But she'll get killed for sure!"

Will stopped her struggle temporarily and looked at the other Dragoons. The girls sighed relieved and let go of her.

"Do you guys have a plan to get in?", Irma asked, while still eyeing Will.

"We were hoping you guys knew.", Cassidy replied anxiously.

"Guys we need to get going! I'm not sure how long Nerissa will hold on!", Micheal said concerned as he flew around the group.

They all watched briefly at the fight and saw how Nerissa was panting heavily while Joel was roaring in a rage. Something definitely had snapped with him.

"Hey! Will can use Quintessence, right?", Angelo asked suddenly..

"Yeah! So?", Irma asked.

"Perhaps she can break the barrier!", Angelo replied, grinning at his plan.

"Of course! She can lift the effect!", Taranee said surprised. "Smart plan, Angelo."

Angelo grinned.

"Thanks."

"Yeah, great plan.", Hay Lin said. "But don't we need Will for it?"

The Dragoons and the girls looked around, only to find Will missing again. Until Irma spotted her.

"There she is!", she yelled.

The others looked and saw Will flying full speed towards the barrier. They were sure she would collide with the barrier, but as Will closed in her hands started to crackle with lightning.

"She's going to blast it!", Alchemy yelled concerned.

"Isn't she thinking?", Cassidy added.

"I think not.", Taranee added as she closed her eyes for what she expected to be a big explosion.

Will released the lightning on the barrier, but instead of cracking it or creating a full-blown explosion, a small hole appeared. It was big enough to let her through and Will hurried towards Joel and Nerissa. As for the two brawling siblings, Joel had just managed to push Nerissa to the ground, who was now heavily panting. She was aching badly but she refused to go unconscious. She'd never thought her brother would attack her for this. What had gotten into him? She looked up with big, scared eyes as Joel walked up to her on his hind legs.

"Joel, why are you doing this?", she asked, tears running down her cheeks.

Joel looked down upon Nerissa, his face showing sadness and grief.

"I can't let her take you, Sis.", he said. "I'm just protecting you."

He raised his claw and Nerissa wasn't sure if she could raise a shield in time and if that shield would hold.

"Then I'll protect her from you!"

Nerissa looked up to see Will standing in front of her, with her arms and wings widely spread. Joel growled darkly at Will, who growled back in a similar manner.

"If you want to die, so be it.", he growled angered. "Then Nerissa will be save from you."

"I don't want to fight you, Joel!", Will growled at him. "But you need to stop fighting!"

"Or else what?", Joel taunted.

"Or else we fight you!"

Nerissa looked surprised to see how the other girls came flying in. She searched for the Dragoons, but they seemed to struggle to get through a hole in the barrier Will had made. The girls went to stand around her, protecting her from every side and Nerissa actually felt safe. These girls were truly different from the ones she met years ago. Joel looked surprised at the girls. They were all protecting Nerissa by making themselves as big as possible. Not that they were that big, but it was still slightly intimidating as well as confusing. Were they now faking this concern or were they truly different? His claw dropped and on that moment, the redhead growled and tackled him. Joel fell over due to the surprise he felt. He was planning on giving the girls his trust, but now that she attacked him he was sure that they were as evil as those others.

That was what he'd thought before it happened. Will touched his forehead with hers and the two looked at each other. Will glaring at him while he looked in surprise at her. And he could only see warmth, kindness and a fierce urge to protect her friends and family. He got the feeling he could truly trust Will. Will had taken a good look at Joel. At first she'd thought him to be dark but as she looked in his eyes, she could see warmth, a fierce urge to protect his family and kindness in his eyes. She even saw great similarities between him and Irma and she understood why he went so far. Her glare diminished and a grin came on her lips. She jumped off of him and looked at him.

"Done?", she asked.

Joel went to sit up and rubbed his head. He then looked at her and nodded before his eyes caught a glimpse of Nerissa. He saw what he'd done and hurried to her.

"Nerissa!", he said concerned as he took her in his arms.

The girls raised an eyebrow and gave Will a questioning look.

'Well?', Cornelia asked telepathically. 'Is he calmed down?'

Yeah.', Will replied telepathically. 'He reminds me of a certain water sister we all know.'

Irma glared at the other girls as they started to snicker.

'I'll have you know that I look nothing like that reptile.', she replied telepathically.

Before the girls argument could escalate, the Dragoons and Draganos joined in. It seemed that Joel had dropped the barrier and Micheal was the first one to go to Nerissa.

"Is she okay?", he asked concerned for Nerissa.

"Y-Yeah.", Joel said sadly as he was using his powers to heal his sister.

He then looked over to Will and...

"I'm sorry.", he said getting a nod of understanding from her with a small smile that he returned.

"Will you be okay, Joel?", Draganos asked the young Dragoon.

"I think so.", Joel said as Nerissa came to.

"Good.", Nerissa said with a smile as she sat up. "Cause next time you get out of line, like that, I'll bop you good."

"Nerissa... I'm..."

"It's okay, Joel.", Nerissa said with a kind smile. "You were just trying to protect me.", she said before they shared a hug.

"I love you, Sis."

"I love you too, big brother."

As they pulled away from each other they smiled at each other happy that things were okay between them. Nerissa then turned to Micheal who smiled at her as she smiled at him. They then shared a kiss as Joel stood up to give them their space. After their kiss, they just held each other close happy that things were alright.

"What were they doing?", Taranee asked. "Was that some kind of greeting you do with each other?"

"Ummm... Sort of.", Alchemy said with a grin. "It's a greeting that only mates do."

"Mates?", Hay Lin questioned. "You mean that they're...?"

"Yep.", Cassidy said. "Micheal and Nerissa have been together for a long time now."

"Is Nerissa his only mate?", Cornelia asked.

"Yeah.", Angelo said. "Why?"

"She ask because like other dragons, and other animals, there aren't many males.", Draganos replied. "So, the males have more than one mate. That way more dragons will be born."

"It's the same with wolves I used to live with.", Cornelia said. "A single male can have a lot of mates."

"Oh yeah!", Irma said remembering how some of the wolves had more than one mate.

"Well when it comes to having a mate, Micheal has Nerissa.", Cassidy said.

"What about the rest of you?", Will whispered to Alchemy.

"We have none.", she replied. "Not yet anyway."

"So, who do you like?", Irma asked Cassidy in a teasing tone.

"I'm sorry.", Cassidy said as she turned away from Irma with her arms crossed. "I didn't think you wanted to talk to Gecko-girl."

"Gecko-girl?", Will questioned.

Taranee then whispered in Will's ear and told her what happened before she and Nerissa returned earlier.

"Irma?", Will yelled as she walked up to her water sister. "Say you're sorry!"

"But I thought that they..."

"I know what you thought!", Will said. "And you were wrong! Now say you're sorry!"

Grumbling to herself, Irma walked up to Cassidy and...

"I'm... sorry I called you Gecko-girl.", Irma said.

Cassidy looked down at Irma who gave her smile hoping she would accept her apology. Then Hay Lin floated up to Cassidy's right side while Cornelia flew up to her left. side.

"That's the best you're going to get out of her.", Cornelia whispered to Cassidy.

"The best thing to do is just accept to and move on.", Hay Lin said as he stomach growled. 'Besides. I'm hungry."

"And I need a bath.", Cornelia said. "So, please accept her apology so we can eat."

Nodding in agreement, Cassidy knelt down to Irma and smiled at her.

"I accept your apology.", Cassidy said. "As long as you don't go pointing fingers at me or my fellow Dragoons when something happens to you or one of the girls. Deal?"

"Deal!", Irma said with a smile.

"And with that settled, I say we eat and then take a nice long bath.", Angelo said getting nods of agreement from everyone as they headed towards the food they had all collected.

Seeing this, Draganos smiled as he went to joining the young ones as they were preparing to cook and eat their food.

'It took a brawl to bring them together.', he thought with a grin. 'Things are going to be interesting for a while.', he said as he sat among them ready to eat. 'Very interesting.'

**_[A/N] Well, a little brawl is always fun. And at least Joel saw that the girls mean no harm. Now it's time for a long bath and a well-deserved lunch! But that will occur next chapter._**

**_So review!_**


	6. Chapter 6 Learning the good with the bad

**Chapter 6: ****_Learning The Good With The Bad_**

After eating a hearty meal, Draganos sent the Dragoons and the girls off to go take a bath and get cleaned up. So, the Dragoons took the girls with them to the pond to take a long nice bath. Once there, Will saw that it was the same place where she and Nerissa had their talk and became friends. Soon they all were out of their clothes and furs and in the pond having fun while getting cleaned up. But mostly they were having fun in the water.

"The water is so cool and relaxing.", Irma said as she floated in the water looking up at the sky.

"Yeah.", Cassidy said doing the same. "I sometimes come here just to relax."

"It's a little too cool for my liking.", Alchemy said as she used her fire power to heat the water around her and Taranee who was sitting in the water next to her. "Which is why I like to heat up the water around me sometimes."

"Oh yeah.", Taranee said with a happy sigh and smile. "This feels nice."

"I'd try that, but I'd electrocute us all.", Nerissa said to Will who was swimming with her.

"Hmm. Good point.", Will said with a grin. "I tried to do that once."

Nerissa giggled, eyeing Will curiously.  
"What happened?", She asked.

"Irma and Taranee nearly drowning me until I promised I would never try it again.", Will said with a cheesy smile, getting giggles from Nerissa and a slight push which made her drift a bit.

"So, what do you like to do in the water?", Hay Lin asked Micheal as they swam around in the water.

"This.", he said as he used his power to make a small twister and put it in the water making a whirlpool.

"Woo-Hoo!", Hay Lin cheered as she swam into the small whirlpool and began to spin around in it.

"Well, it looks like you found someone who like your whirlpools.", Joel said with a grin as Hay Lin continued to spin in the whirlpool.

"Looks like.", Micheal said with a smile.

Suddenly, Irma went and joined Hay Lin in the whirlpool having fun as well.

"Make that two someone's.", Joel said as he swam off.

"Looks like they're having fun.", Cassidy said as she floated in the water next to the whirlpool Micheal had made.

"It would seem so.", Micheal said as the whirlpool slowed down to nothing leaving Hay Lin and Irma floating in the water.

"That was fun!", Hay Lin said with a beaming smile.

"Yeah!", Irma said as they floated on their backs in the water. "Can you do it again?"

"Maybe later.", Micheal said as he began to swim away from them. "But right now, I'm off to spend some time with Nerissa."

"Okay!", Hay Lin said smiling. "Have fun!"

"Thanks.", Micheal said returning the smile before swimming towards Nerissa.

"So, you really want to spin around in a whirlpool?", Cassidy asked Irma and Hay Lin.

"YEAH!", they both said.

"Then let's have some fun!", Cassidy said as she used her powers to make a whirlpool large enough for not only Hay Lin and Irma, but for herself as well.

Thankfully, it was far from the others so they wouldn't get sucked in with them as the three of them were being spun around in the whirlpool together. As for Joel he was swimming around in the pond alone when he looked over at Nerissa to see her swimming with Micheal happily. But then she noticed that someone was missing.

'Where's Will?', he thought to himself as he looked around to see all of the others but her. 'Maybe she dove underwater or something.'

Suddenly, Joel felt something grab onto his tail.

"What the...?", he questioned as he lifted his tail out of the water.

Once he did this, he saw that Will was holding on to his tail. Once she saw that she was above water, she took a deep breath in catching her breath.

"Thanks!", Will said still holding on to Joel's tail.

"Ummmm... You okay?", Joel asked as he floated in the water.

"Yeah.", Will said still catching her breath while clutching to his tail. "I was trying to see how deep the pond was and swam so far down that I began to run out of air.", she explained as Joel swam along in the pond.

"So you were swimming to the surface as fast as you could and grabbed my tail.", Joel figured getting a nod from Will.

"I kind of figured that you'd feel it and lift your tail.", Will said with a smile. "And I was right.", she said as she let go of Joel's tail and swam alongside him.

"Rrrrrrrriiiiiiight.", Joel said with a smirk as he continued to swim along. "Just be glad that you didn't grab the tail of Nerissa, Cassidy, or Alchemy."

"Why's that?", Will asked as she began to backstroke.

"Cause they would of gotten scared and flung you off.", he said with a grin. "Granted, you would of been able to get the air you needed."

"Not to mention a lot of hang time.", she said with a laugh getting a laugh out of Joel.

Joel laughed along with Will, silently thanking Draganos and his sister for opening his eyes. The girls weren't bad, though some of them could be a bit rude. But if what he'd seen in Will's eyes was the same as what he would see in the eyes of the other girls, then he was sure they were friendly. And that they would make great friends.

Watching this was Nerissa, who was glad that her brother and Will were getting along.

"I take it that you're glad Joel is getting along with Will.", Micheal said as he was swimming alongside Nerissa.

"Yeah, I am.", Nerissa said with a smile. "And I'm glad you're getting along with Hay Lin, too."

"I have to admit, she has a way of getting to you.", Micheal said. "In a good way mind you."

"That's nice.", Nerissa said as a thought came to her which got her to blush a bit.

"You okay?", Micheal asked as he noticed the blush.

"Y-Yeah.", she said. "It's just that..."

"What is it?", Micheal asked.

"Well... I just had this funny thought about Hay Lin being one of your mates seeing as you two have the same powers.", Nerissa said with a small smile.

"Wow!", Micheal said. "Never thought about that. I mean, I thought that you wanted to be my mate."

"I... I do!", Nerissa said with a smile and a blush. "But seeing as you're part dragon, I figured that you'd want another mate."

"Oh!", Micheal said. "Never thought about that. Well... I guess she can be a part of our brood. If it's okay with you that is."

"Well, she is nice.", Nerissa said. "And she has taken a liking to you. So I don't see anything wrong with her being a part of our brood.", she said with a smile.

"Well, maybe we should wait a while before we ask her to becoming part of our brood.", Micheal said. "You know. Let her get to know us a bit more."

"Okay.", Nerissa said with a smile that Micheal returned as they continued to swim around the large pond.

As everyone was having fun in the water, Cornelia was sitting on a stone letting her feet dangle in the water as she was looking down at her reflection in the water. Suddenly, from out of nowhere, Angelo's head popped out of the water startling her as she jumped back.

"Ahh!", she screamed as she fell backwards off the rock she was sitting on.

"Are you okay?", Angelo said as he got out of the water to check on Cornelia who had rolled off the rock and ended with her face on the ground.

"Yeah.", Cornelia said as she got to her feet while spitting out some leaves and wiping dirt and leaves off her body. "You just startled me, that's all.", she said as she sat back on the rock. "Ow!", she said as she stood up and rubbed her rear.

"You sure you're okay?", Angelo asked as he saw a red spot on her rear. "Cause it looks like you may have bruised yourself."

"Oh great!", Cornelia said as she looked at the bruise that appeared. "Now it's going to hurt sitting down!"

"Well, I can heal it, if you like.", Angelo said.

"You can?", Cornelia questioned in surprise.

"Sure.", Angelo said. "It's one of my abilities. Can't you do the same?", he asked.

"No.", Cornelia said as she shook her head. "Can you show me how?"

"Sure.", Angelo said. "All you have to do is focus your energy into healing.", he said as he had his paw glowing with yellow energy. "And then you use that energy on whatever needs healing."

Cornelia then let Angelo heal her bruise. He carefully touched the bruise and began to heal it. As he was doing this, Cornelia began to blush a bit at the feel of Angelo's paw on her rear. It felt strange yet not too strange. Once he was done healing her, he removed his hand. As he did that, the feeling left Cornelia.

"There. All done.", Angelo said as he jumped back into the water. "I think you should be a bit more careful so you don't hurt yourself."

"Well it would be nice to have scales to protect myself.", Cornelia said with a smirk. "But I am just a little Human.", she said as she sat back on the rock she was sitting on earlier.

"True.", Angelo said as he reached up and playfully poked her stomach getting a laugh out of her. "You do lack the scales to protect yourself from much harm.", he joked. "But why were sitting on the rock in the first place?"

"I don't like being in the water for long.", Cornelia explained. "I mean, I go in to take a bath and get out. I hardly go in to have fun."

"Why?", Angelo asked.

"Promise not to laugh?", she asked getting a nod from Angelo. "I'm... Afraid that I may drown."

"Really?", Angelo questioned getting a nod from Cornelia. "Well that's nothing to be ashamed of. I use to have the same fear when I was little. But my mother helped me get over it by either swimming with me or letting me lay on her back as she swam."

"And that helped?", Cornelia questioned.

"Sure did.", Angelo said as he used his tail and wrapped it around Cornelia's waist. "Let me show you."

"Hey!", Cornelia said as Angelo lowered her to him and put her on his back.

"Relax,", Angelo said. "This'll be fun. After we swim around for a while we all can dry off at the beach."

"What do you mean?", Cornelia asked.

"You'll see.", Angelo said as he began to swim around. "But first we have some fun."

As Angelo swam around the pond, Cornelia held on to him with her arms wrapped around her neck hoping not to fall off.

"Don't worry, Cornelia.", Angelo said getting her attention. "I won't let anything happen to you. I promise."

Hearing that made her smile a bit as she looked around at him smile at her. After swimming around for a while, the Dragoons and the girls got out of the pond and took their garments with them to the beach and sat the beside them and laid on the beach and dried off in the sun. Irma and Will had been especially glad to see the sea, even rushing into it and racing each other. Cassidy had been eager to join them and had actually caught up to them and beat them. Until the two Human children teamed up and pushed her underwater. Cassidy had tried to swim underwater, but the two had her in a firm grip and so Cassidy was forced to throw them off, resulting in Irma and Will flying through the water towards the beach. They only had to swim a few more strokes to reach the beach, getting several cheers from the others.

"We won!", Irma said proudly while grinning at Cassidy who arrived just now.

"Oh yeah?", Cassidy said, sounding a bit sour. "I say you cheated."

"You're a Water Dragon.", Will countered. "It was as fair as it could be."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!", The two Humans replied.

Cassidy was quick and managed to grab Will around her middle while she wrapped her tail around Irma's middle. With a spin she managed to throw the two of them back into the water, both girls screaming in surprise. They both came to the surface, glaring daggers at Cassidy who grinned sheepishly at them.

"Seeing that I'm the only one on the beach, I take it I'm the winner?', She said with a grin, getting several complaints from Irma and Will.

Though when the two had come ashore, they grinned widely. Cassidy, afraid they would take their revenge, was already on her toes, and was surprised when the two grabbed her arm and tail.

"Again!", Irma asked, pulling her arm.

"Yeah!", Will said. "That was amazing! It's way more fun than flying and falling on purpose!"

Cassidy grinned at the two, but managed to free herself and sat down next to Joel, placing her head on the warm sands.

"Next time.", She said, spreading her limbs to fully enjoy the sun's warmth. "Now I just want to dry up and relax."

"Yeah, the sun's good.", Alchemy said with her eyes closed.

"Mmmmhmmm.", Was Taranee's addition, who lay next to Alchemy.

"Which would also be a good idea for you, Will", Cornelia said, taking one of Will's hands in her own. "Your paws are all wrinkly."

Will took her hand back and glared at it, before taking Irma's and glaring at it as well. She then sighed and sat down next to Cornelia.

"Not fair.", She muttered. "Irma can stay in the water as long as she wants!"

Irma touched heads with Will, indicating she didn't want Will to act like that. Will pushed her away a couple of times until Irma nudged her, getting a grin from Will before the later returned the gesture.

"Well, that's normal right?", Angelo said, looking almost surprised at Will.

The girls looked surprised at him while the Dragoons were surprised about their reaction.

"What do you mean?", Taranee asked confused.

"You've got different powers too.", Cassidy said. "So perhaps it's because Irma uses water that she can stay in the water without turning into a prune."

"You were the lucky one.", Will joked, nudging Irma with a toe.

Irma threw a bit of sand at Will, hitting her body.

"I can live with that.", She said with a grin before Will threw more sand at Irma.

If it weren't for Cornelia and Angelo stopping the sand from flying, the two would have covered each other in a heap. Irma and Will calmed down and the group went back to relaxing in the sun. Around that time everyone, except Cassidy, Irma and Will, were already dry, but they enjoyed the sun too much to care. They would have been laying like that for more hours if it weren't for a shadow blocking the sun.

"Hey!", Taranee and Alchemy said annoyed.

"Where did the sun go?", Cassidy and Irma asked drowsy.

When everyone adjusted to the new distribution of light, they saw Draganos standing before them, blocking the sun for all eleven of them.

"Draganos?", Angelo asked surprised. "Why are you here?"

"Making sure four of you don't turn into lobsters.", Draganos replied with a smile.

"Who?", Irma asked, clearly annoyed that those four were the reason a big Dragon was blocking her sun.

"You, Cornelia, Hay Lin and Will.", He said while raising an eyebrow. "I would have thought that you and Will had already experienced something like that."

Will gasped, immediately checking her skin and sighing in relief. It was true that she'd turned slightly red, but it was nothing. Her eyes quickly went over Hay Lin, Cornelia and Irma and she giggled softly when seeing Hay Lin and Cornelia. Both were already semi-red, but they didn't notice a thing.

"What's so funny?", Cornelia asked when she caught Will laughing.

"You're burnt!", Will said with a grin as she touched Cornelia's belly, leaving a white hand print on her stomach which slowly faded away.

"That hurt!", Cornelia said annoyed and surprised.

"Wow! I'm red too!", Hay Lin said as she touched her arms and belly, leaving the same marks as well as wincing as she did so. "What happened to us?"

Draganos placed his paws on the two of them, grinning fondly at them.

"You are Humans.", he said while his paws started to glow yellow. "You cannot stay in the sun for too long or you'll get a sun burn."

The two girls felt how the stingy feeling started to disappear, though they were still red when Draganos retracted his paws. Cassidy looked curiously from Cornelia to Irma and from Hay Lin to Will and Taranee.

"How come that Irma and Will are slightly red and Taranee isn't red at all?", She asked, poking Taranee to see if the same would happen to her.

"Hey!", Taranee said before poking back.

Draganos grinned and stopped the two kids from teasing each other.

"Will and Irma are used to getting a lot of sun, due to their four years with the Turtles.", Draganos explained. "There they've been in the sun for long periods of time and that made their skin stronger against the heat of the sun."

"And Taranee?", Micheal asked.

"Her darker skin colour protects her from the sun as well, though it's not as effective as the scales you six have." Draganos explained, getting a lot of "Ow's" and "Ah's" from the small group.

"But why stop us from sunbathing?", Irma asked annoyed. "Back at the Turtles we could stay in the sun for as long as we wanted!"

"And remain in the cave for four days after that because moving ached.", Will added, getting a blush from Irma.

The Dragoons started laughing while Irma stuck her tongue at Will. She then glared at the Dragoons.

"Yeah, just laugh.", She said with a sad voice. "We have to suffer from the hot sun while you just prance around with those scales."

"That's why we're laughing.", Cassidy said, knowing Irma was joking.

The girls grinned when Irma huffed, crossing her arms. They all touched heads with her, getting her to smile in the end. Draganos quieted the Dragoons and looked at all eleven of them.

"How about I'll show you around?", He said, spreading his wings. "I'm sure you want to know how to get to the cave as well as know where you can go and cannot."

"Oh! I wanna show them my favourite hanging spot!", Cassidy said, immediately flying up.

Draganos grinned and nodded, but pointed at the clothes further on the beach.

"You may, but first get dressed.", He said, resulting in sounds of compliance.

As the group went to dress themselves, the two species did a check up on the other. Their physique wasn't that different, if you forgot the height, pointy claws, tails and scales. And in the case of the guys their jewels. That's why they stared for some time until Draganos coughed, snapping them out of their observations.

"Draganos, why do we have to wear our clothes?", Alchemy asked, eyeing Taranee with interest. "I mean, they look like us, so why bother hiding what they've got themselves."

Draganos was silently glad that a blush was unnoticeable on his face and also cursed the girls' ancestors for not explaining the difference between male and female. But then again, he would have some fun once they figured that out. He grinned and shook his head.

"Well, the girls do it because they will be cold without them.", Draganos said, getting nods from the girls. "And even you six have to admit that it feels more comfortable when wearing clothes."

The six Dragoons muttered in agreement and Draganos spread his wings.

"Now that's out of the way and you're dressed, let's take off shall we?", He said. "And girls, if you can't keep up, just sign me in."

Nods and cheers followed before the group of twelve took off. Draganos up front and the girls mingled with the Dragoons, leaving the beach behind them in a rapid fashion.

What they did not know was that a pair of dark yellow eyes pried from the bushes near the beach, the eyes following the group up in the air. A female snigger sounded through the bushes as yet a purple dragon flew up. "I think the master will be interested in this news.", Tarka said before taking off. "I'm certain of it."

**...**

_A darkness surrounded Hay Lin. What was going on? Where were the others?_

_"Irma?", She called anxiously, her wings fluttering behind her. "Taranee? Cornelia? Will?"_

_Roars, terrifying roars, echoed through the darkness and Hay Lin sped away from it, fear clutching to her heart. Suddenly she heard the voices of two women, no girls her age or maybe even younger. They sniggered coldly and Hay Lin heard the stammering of one of her friends._

_"Ple-Please... Do-Don't"_

_Hay Lin hurried the source, being blinded by a sudden source of light. When her eyes were used to the brightness, she gasped in shock. Will, Irma, Taranee and Cornelia lay on the ground in their Guardians outfits at the mercy of two girls. Hay Lin thought she'd nearly choked when she recognized the two. One of them looked like a dragon, having silver white scales and green eyes which looked maliciously at the four girls. A twisted smirk was on her lips. But the thing that really shocked Hay Lin was the fact that the other girl had short red hair, just like Will. She was wearing strange clothing, almost similar to fur and two rather big Guardian like wings came from her back. Her dark brown eyes were also gleaming with glee and the smirk was similar to Nerissa's. Her hands crackled with lightning as she hit her other self with it._

_"What are you doing?", Hay Lin yelled out without thinking._

_As if they had heard her, they turned around. The Will clad in fur and Nerissa grinned at her, Nerissa showing two rows of extremely sharp teeth while the strange Will's teeth were slightly sharper than that of normal humans. A new dark snigger entered and Hay Lin searched for the source, only finding something big and dark appearing behind Nerissa and the strange Will._

_"Welcome to our killer party." An ominous voice said before the Dragoon and Will started to crackle with lightning._

Hay Lin shot up, screaming loudly as the flash of the attack still replayed vividly before her eyes. She panted heavily, her heart thumping like mad. This dream...It was the same as with Elyon.

Hay Lin swallowed scared, her hands trembling as she grabbed for some pen and paper next to her bed. Her hands were trembling terribly as she wrote a note of what had happened, but she had to remember.

This was bad. Really bad.

**_[A/N] That's one ominous dream! Hay Lin has always been good with predicting things. Will this dream come true as well? For now, it only looks like Tarka is messaging Dragas while Draganos will show the girls where they can go. Interesting I think._**

**_Review!_**


	7. Chapter 7 Showing Around & Warnings

**Chapter 7: Showing Around & Warnings**

"Wow!", Taranee said impressed by the view as she and the girls followed Draganos and the Dragoons up the mountain.

She could see that the other girls were awed as well and they nearly flew into the Dragoons when they'd halted. The girls sat next to the Dragoons, still looking their eyes out. It wasn't until Draganos asked for attention that the girls stopped their staring. The Dragoons were delighted to see the girls so enthusiastic and waited for Draganos to say his thing so they could go and show the girls their hot spots.

"Well young Humans, as you can see is the land you may explore vast.", Draganos said, getting nods from the girls. "Everything the light touches, you can use to train, play or explore."

"And what about those dark parts?", Taranee asked, pointing at a darkened forest and mountain range.

The Dragoons, along with Draganos looked darkly as their eyes swept over them.

"You must never go there.", Draganos said sternly, slightly scaring the girls.

"But what is there?", Hay Lin asked.

"The Dark forest and the Dark Mountain.", Nerissa said darkly.

Cornelia suddenly shivered and hugged herself, looking scared at those parts.

"I feel no life coming from there.", she said afraid.

Angelo wrapped an arm around her and hugged her close to give her some comfort. For he knew how she felt.

"You and me both.", he said darkly as she held on to him a bit.

Seeing this, Draganos understood how they felt with their power of the earth within them. Out of all the Dragoons and the girls, they were the most affected by the state of the Dark Forest and Dark Mountains. But Draganos saw that they weren't the only ones affected by that place. Now Will, Joel and Nerissa shivered. The two Dragoon siblings hugged each other as well, while Taranee hugged Will, seeing her being scared.

"It's bad there, Taranee.", Will whispered to her sister. "It's scary."

"He lives there, Joel.", Nerissa whispered to her brother, who immediately hushed her.

"Don't say a word.", he warned. "He won't come here. Not now that Draganos is with us."

"I hope so.", Nerissa replied sombrely.

Draganos noticed the darkened mood immediately and decided it was better to give the girls the personal tour, as to shake the feelings of the Dark parts away. At least two of them felt the evil lurking there and it should be enough to keep the other three out of there as well.

"Let's show you around.", Draganos said, flapping his wings. "I think we can show you the Dinosaur Valley first."

"What's a dinosaur?", Irma asked, already hanging in the air.

"A big lizard!", Cassidy replied with a grin. "And tasty!"

"Lead the way!", Hay Lin chirped with a grin, following Cassidy and Alchemy.

Draganos watched how his Water and Fire Dragoon led the way, with the Air and Water Guardian right behind them. Yet the Earth, Air and Quintessence Dragoons stayed behind, staying close to the Earth, Quintessence, and Fire Guardian. Micheal nuzzled with Nerissa while Joel took this chance to calm down Will, who was just like Cornelia shivering like mad while Angelo giving her some comfort. Taranee looked a bit lost at the two other Guardians, but when she felt Draganos's paw on her shoulder, she relaxed a bit and looked up at him.

"Don't worry young ones.", Draganos said, seeing how especially Nerissa was looking with big eyes at him. "I will not allow any harm to be done to any of you. So don't fret."

His words seemed to have a bit of effect, but he could still see the fear in their eyes. He flapped his wings and roared majestically, hoping to create an image that he would be more than capable of fighting his brother. The girls recoiled, but the Dragoons roared with him. When the girls saw that he meant no ill will, they howled like wolves along with the Dragoons, though Taranee's howl was mixed with a bear's roar and Will's was mixed with the sound of a lion, which surprised Draganos slightly. He stopped his roar and saw the young ones smirking at him. Seeing this, Draganos let out a mighty laugh, impressed with the courage the girls were showing at the moment.

"Now, let's take off.", he said. "Before Cassidy and Alchemy lead the others into the mouth of a T-Rex."

Though the three girls paled, the others grinned and they took off after Draganos and hurried to Dinosaur Valley.

Meanwhile in the Dark Mountains, Tarka came flying by, passing Skrag, Aquos and Terros.

"Yo Tarka!", Skrag said as he intercepted her in mid-flight. "What's the hurry?"

"Get out of my way Skrag!", Tarka scowled as she tried to get past him, only to find Terros and Aquos in her way. "Call off your cronies."

"That's not nice, calling us cronies.", Terros said jokingly, earning a glare from Tarka.

"I'm sorry, I thought I was being nice. But if you want me to call you with your true name, vermin!", Tarka barked, gaining shouts from the three male dragons.

They jumped her, but she managed to dodge them in time, only to find her path blocked by a tree, grown by Terros. She turned around and threw a strong gale at him, to which Aquos started to freeze her wings. She was quickly losing altitude when suddenly a roar broke the eyes on her wings, but caused her to yelp in fear and fall to the ground, along with the other three dragons.

"What's this noise?"

The four dragons quivered under the booming voice of a long black Chinese Dragon, whose eyes were glowing menacingly at them.

"M-Master ", Skrag said humbly. "T-Tarka was "

"Silence! Did I order you to speak?", Dragas roared, making the four Dragons quiver. "Tarka, tell me, why was there such a ruckus?"

Tarka swallowed and bowed for Dragas.

"Master, I had great news which I wished to inform you of, only for Skrag, Terros and Aquos to stop me.", Tarka replied.

Dragas glared at the three other Dragons, who quivered even more.

"Is this true?", he asked.

Before any of the three could answer, Tarka gestured at the tree, which still had a dent in it from when she flew in it.

"There's the proof, Master.", she muttered, keeping her eyes lowered.

Dragas's eyes went to the Skrag and his friends and the three Dragons could hear him breathe heavily. They got the hint and immediately started to run. Dragas watched how his servants ran before turning to Tarka.

"What's this news, you've got for me?", Dragas asked, seemingly bored.

Meanwhile on Earth, Hay Lin had called the girls to get together for an emergency meeting. But seeing as they couldn't use the basement of the Silver Dragon, Will had them come to her place. Within an hour, everyone including Yan Lin, Matt, and Caleb were at Will's place. With Cornelia being the last to show up.

"What took you so long?", Will questioned. "Everyone else was here twenty minutes ago."

"Well, I had to watch my little sister until her babysitter came to watch her.", Cornelia replied. "So what's up?"

"Ask Hay Lin. She's the one who called for this meeting.", Will said.

"So, what's going on, Hay-Hay?", Irma asked her best friend.

"I... I had a dream last night.", Hay Lin said. "More like a nightmare."

"Something tells me that this was more than a nightmare.", Taranee said.

"You have no idea.", Hay Lin said.

"What happened in your nightmare?", Cornelia asked.

"You won't like it, but here's what happened.", Hay Lin said.

And so Hay Lin told them all her nightmare. Back on the world of Vrogen, Draganos had shown the girls Dinosaur Valley as well as the safer mountains they could go to. But he made it very clear that none of them could go to either places without at least one of the Dragoons being with them. Even if the girls went as a group, they had to have one of the Dragoons with them. All but Irma was happy with this, saying that she was big enough to go alone. But a look from Draganos fixed all of that. Once that matter was settled, Draganos continued to give the girls a tour of the land while letting them know which areas were safe and which were okay. Once he finished doing all of that, they all returned back to the beach for a bit of rest before they had to go hunt for their lunch.

"So what do you girls think of our little home?", Draganos asked as they were relaxing on the beach.

"Little?", Cornelia questioned with a grin. "This place is huge!"

"Yeah!", Hay Lin said with her beaming smile. "And those dinosaurs are huge!"

"Two of those creatures with three horns could give us all a good meal.", Will said.

"Very true.", Alchemy said. "And all that you saw was just a small part of our world.", she said surprising the girls.

"What more is there?", Taranee asked.

"Well, there's the places we grew up in before we came to live with Draganos.", Cassidy replied.

"What was your home like?", Irma asked Cassidy.

"One big island with smaller ones in the area.", Cassidy explained. "The whole area is the home to all kinds of Water Dragons."

"Sounds fun!", Irma said smiling. "Think we can go there some time?"

"Can they, Draganos?", Cassidy asked getting excited about going back home for a bit.

"Hmmmmmmm...", Draganos said thinking about it. "How about this? We wait about two or three months, in which the girls will be not only getting to know the land but training with their skills and abilities as wekk. And if you work hard enough and show me that you've gotten stronger, then I shall allow you to go to the homes of the Dragoons.", he said with a kind smile getting cheers from the girls and Dragoons.

The Dragoons cheered for they were looking forward to seeing the ones they grew up with before they came to live with Draganos.

"Wait!", Hay Lin said. "What's a month?"

"Something you will learn about while here, Hay Lin.", Draganos said. "But from where you came from three months is almost equal to nine full moons."

"Ooooooh!", the girls said understanding what Draganos was talking about.

"Now I believe it's time for us to hunt for our lunch.", Draganos said. "Joel, Cassidy, and Angelo shall come with me to go hunt for the meat while the rest of you go get some fruits and vegetables."

Everyone nodded before they all split up. Joel, Cassidy, and Angelo followed Draganos to Dinosaur Valley while the others went to get some fruits and vegetables. Back on Earth, Hay Lin had finished telling her fellow Guardians, Yan Lin, Matt, and Caleb about her nightmare and needless to say that they were all shocked by it all.

"Okay. So, you saw us getting our butts kick by Dragon Nerissa and a girl that looks like Will in a Tarzan movie.", Irma said. "And there was some dark figure with them.", she finished getting a nod from Hay Lin.

"The dark figure and Nerissa I can understand.", Caleb said. "It's the other Will part that gets me. Could it be one of the others glamoured as Will?"

"Maybe.", Yan Lin said. "But perhaps it's best to stay away from Vrogen."

"No argument there.", Cornelia said. "That Draganos is nothing to mess with!"

"But we need to find out what's going on there.", Will said. "Hay Lin's dream has me worried."

"That is also true.", Yan Lin said. "So what will you all do?", she asked them hoping they would use their past experience as Guardians to find a solution to their problem.

"We have to be careful seeing as Draganos told us not to return there unless we find a way to help return the Hybrids back to normal.", Matt said.

"Almost forgot about that.", Taranee said.

"Draganos said that we couldn't go back to Vrogen.", Caleb said. "But that doesn't mean we can't send somebody else there."

"Good plan, but who do we find that's willing to go to a world like that?", Will questioned.

"What about Huggles?", Irma questioned.

"Are you nuts?", Matt questioned. "I'm not letting you send my dormouse to that place! Who knows what'll happen to him there?"

"He can go Regent if he runs into any trouble.", Irma replied.

"And if he runs into Draganos?", Will questioned.

"Then he can open a fold back to Earth.", Taranee said.

"He doesn't know how to open a fold.", Matt replied.

"Oh yeah.", Taranee said.

"What if someone goes with Huggles?", Caleb questioned. "Someone with great tracking skills?"

"Who?", Hay Lin asked.

"Drake.", Caleb said. "We can give him the Mage's Ring, which can open folds, and have him go with Huggles and spy on the Hybrids and see what they're doing."

"That can work.", Cornelia said. "And then he can tell us what he sees there."

"As long as Huggles comes back in one piece.", Matt said worried about his pet dormouse.

"Then it's settled.", Will said. "If Caleb can get him to do this, Drake and Huggles will go to Vrogen and spy on the Hybrids and see if they are up to anything.", she said getting a nodded from everyone.

"Now I just have to get Drake to agree to do this.", Caleb said.

"Good luck with that.", Irma said. "But for now, I say we go get something to eat."

With all in agreement, everyone left the Vandom home to go get a bite to eat, except for Yan Lin who drove home to check up on things at the Silver Dragon, in her van.

"I hope you all know what you're doing.", Yan Lin said as she drove down the road. "I truly hope you do."

Back on Vrogen, Tarka had just told Dragas about the guest Draganos had living with him and the Dragoons.

"Hmmmmmm... Interesting.", Dragas said. "So, my brother has taken in Guardians from another universe has he?"

"Yes, My Lord.", Tarka said. "They do indeed look like the Guardians that were here years ago. But these girls are more wild like animals."

"What are you up to, my brother?", Dragas questioned while looking up at the sky before letting out a roar.

A minute later, Skrag, Aquos, and Terros landed in front of him.

"You called, master?", Skrag questioned as he and his friends bowed before him.

"I think it's time for you four to team up and become my newest team of dragon warriors.", Dragas said surprising his dragons.

"Team up? With them?", Tarka questioned looking over at Skrag, Aquos, and Terros with a look of disgust.

"Is that a problem?", Dragas questioned as he looked down at Tarka.

"N-N-N-No, master!", Tarka said fearing her master's wrath.

"Good.", Dragas said. "And you four will not be alone."

Suddenly, two other dragons like them landed next to them. Both were female only one was gray with blue eyes while the other was white with violet eyes.

"Skrag, Aquos, Terros, and Tarka. I want you to meet your fellow teammates.", Dragas said. "The white one is Quintsa. She is a Quintessence lightning dragon. And the grey one is Silva. She is a Quintessence energy dragon. I want the six of you to learn to work together. Skrag shall be your leader and Quintsa is your second-in-command."

"Yes, master.", the six of them said with a bow.

As they bowed, Tarka sneered to herself thinking that she should at least be second-in-command, but said nothing fearing what Dragas would do to her if she did.

"Now go and begin your training.", Dragas ordered in which his dragons nodded before flying off. "Soon, I shall have my own warriors to fight your warriors, brother! Then we shall see which is the stronger!", he said before breaking out into laughter!

Later that afternoon, the Dragoons and girls were taking a nap together under some trees, on the beach. Taranee was sleeping against Alchemy, while Cornelia sleeping against Angelo. Irma was laying against Cassidy, Will was resting alongside Nerissa and Joel. And Hay Lin was resting against Micheal's left side seeing as Nerissa was on his right. But as she slept, she began to twist and turn as she was dreaming. Suddenly, she woke up gasping for air which woke Micheal up. He looked down at Hay Lin and saw that she was scared.

"You okay?", he asked.

"I had a bad dream.", Hay Lin said as she held her knees up to her chest. "The girls and I were being chased by five somethings. I couldn't see them clearly, but I'm sure they were smaller than you, but taller than me. And no matter how fast we flew from them, they kept chasing us. Then when we thought we got away from it, something a bit bigger showed up and blocked our path.", she explained as she began to shake a bit more. "And then when they closed in on us, I woke up!"

Micheal saw how bad the dream scared her and took his left wing and wrapped it around Hay Lin, who welcomed it as she wrapped her arms around him as best she could.

"It'll be okay, Hay Lin.", Micheal said. "You have us to protect you.", he said as Hay Lin slowly fell back asleep.

Micheal saw this and began to fall asleep himself.

'No matter what happens, I'll protect her like I protect Nerissa!', he thought to himself before he fell back asleep himself. 'This I promise.'

**_A/N Well, it seems that there are plans going on all around! One is good, if the girls do well. One is bad, if Dragas' dragons do well. And one is for spying, if Drake agrees to it. Will all three plans work? And what of 'wild' Hay Lin's dream? Who was chasing her and the girls? And why weren't the Dragoons or Draganos in it? Is it a vision of things to come or just a very bad dream? With Hay Lin and her dreams, no matter which universe we're talking about, who can tell._**

**_Please review._**


	8. Chapter 8 Training the troops

**Chapter 8: Training the troops**

Draganos sighed as he once again ducked for an out-of-control stone flying his way. He looked over at the training ground for the Quintessence users and saw Will sheepishly smiling at him while Nerissa and Joel were rolling on the floor laughing, which caused Will to glare at them and spark both of them. That stopped the two from laughing but it caused a new Energy, Lightning fight between the three kids.

Draganos chuckled and looked at the other training grounds. Angelo and Cornelia were sitting next to a stone with some raw meat on it. Cornelia had her hand on the stone while Angelo kept telling her how to focus to heat the stone. Next to them were Cassidy and Irma. Cassidy was showing Irma how to use water in different ways. Now she was creating a couple of tentacles while telling Irma how to do it. Irma already managed to hold up one, but making a second seemed to be difficult for her. Taranee and Alchemy were opposite of the two water users, breathing fire. Though Taranee had already showed she could do that, Alchemy had decided on showing her how to maintain the flame as well as making it bigger or smaller. Up in the air were the two remaining elemental users, racing each other while creating small twisters to hinder the other.

The reason for Draganos to keep an eye out was that when the Dragoons and the girls started to train, he had to come to stop a forest fire created by the Fire, Air and Earth Guardians while the Water and Quintessence Guardian were close to murdering Cassidy by drenching her by accident and then missing the lightning bolt, which was overcharged, and hitting the poor Dragoon. Cassidy had been out like a light for the rest of the day. That's when Draganos decided to keep an eye on their training as well as tell them what they should learn. Because he did not want to repeat the disaster of then.

"Ouch! Draganos! Nerissa bit me!", Will yelled.

Quickly after that you could hear Nerissa yell out in pain.

"Draganos! Will bit me in my tongue!", Nerissa yelled with some difficulty, causing Draganos to look surprised at the three of them.

Will grinned at Nerissa, who was nursing her tongue while Joel laughed. Joel saw Draganos looking and grinned.

"Will actually dared to pull Nerissa's tongue out.", He said with a grin.

"It's the only place I can bite her where she feels it!", Will returned, though she shrunk back when she saw Nerissa's glare.

"You three, cut it out.", Draganos said with a smile. "I thought you were teaching young Will how to animate objects?"

At this the three looked uncomfortably at each other and then grinned sheepishly at him.

"It's difficult!", Will moaned.

"She's a danger for all that lives!", Joel joked, getting a glare from Will.

Draganos chuckled and let some electricity loose which hit a couple of rocks. Those started to fly around the three Quintessence users before landing again.

"It's about focus.", He said, seeing Will's amazed look. "Those two can explain you on what you have to focus."

With that he turned around, seeing that Irma and Cassidy had started to cheer. He smirked happily when he saw that Irma had not managed to make two, but three arms of water. They moved independently from each other and Draganos watched how the young Water Dragoon joined in. The two had a short water fight with their watery arms before an identical smirk crossed over their faces. With a quick turn, both faced the fire practitioners and used their water arms to soak the two completely.

"Irma!", Taranee yelled annoyed.

"Cassidy!", Alchemy yelled, equally annoyed.

Before a fight could break out between the two groups, a shout from above was heard.

"INCOMING!"

The girls and Draganos looked up to see Hay Lin and Micheal shoot at the ground at high speed, unable to stop. Cassidy and Irma reacted quickly and managed to catch the two before they impacted with the ground.

"Wow! Let's do that again!", Hay Lin said with a grin, staggering a bit as she got up.

Micheal merely grinned, but staggered as well.

"What happened?", Alchemy asked while Taranee was using her fire breath to dry Alchemy.

Once Alchemy was dry, she started to dry Taranee, who grinned as the warm fire enveloped her. Hay Lin smiled cheerily at the girls while Micheal let a barking laugh.

"We were racing!", Hay Lin said with a grin. "And then a tornado and then boom!"

This caused everyone who had heard the story look in confusion at Hay Lin, while Micheal laughed louder.

"What?", The four said confused.

Micheal stopped his laughing and placed his tail around Hay Lin, pulling her in the air and causing her to giggle. He grinned at her before turning to the others.

"We were racing while trying to stop the other with a tornado.", He explained, getting nods from the others. "And we created an tornado at exact moment, causing it to catch s by surprise and unable to stop it. And that's how we shot to the ground"

"Oooooh." The others chorused.

Draganos grinned at them, seeing how Hay Lin wiggled herself out of Micheal's tail and sat on his shoulders, her arms around his neck and a happy smile on her face. He was glad that the two air users came in time to stop a potential fight. A sizzling sound caught his attention. He turned around to see a very happy Cornelia looking at the piece of raw meat, which was now sizzling on the stone. Angelo congratulated her and she hugged him happily. The others, too, noticed the sizzling and went to Cornelia.

"That's a small piece of meat.", Irma said disappointed. "Couldn't it be more?"

Cornelia threw Irma a nasty glare, but she could see that she was only joking. With a tiny flick of her hand, Cornelia sent a small stone at Irma's head. It hit and caused Irma to look annoyed at Cassidy, who was standing behind her.

"What was that for?", She asked.

"Maybe it was for insulting her progress.", Cassidy said. "From what Angelo tells me, it takes a lot of work to get a stone hot enough to cook meat the first time."

"But after more time and practice, Cornelia will get the hang of it.", Draganos said getting their attention.

Hearing that made Cornelia smile a bit feeling proud of what she was able to do today. Since their training began, she had been able to do telekinesis pretty well. She could even make things out of sand now. And it really bugged Irma when they had sparring matches and Cornelia beating her in the beach. Draganos was happy with the girls' progress of their training. And he was starting to see something else develop between them and certain Dragoons. It had only been two weeks since the girls came here, but they along with the Dragoons, were Human. So of course some would develop feelings for each other. Like Micheal and Hay Lin were getting closer. Plus Draganos was starting to see feeling stirring between Angelo and Alchemy. Not to mention Joel and Cassidy. He was also seeing Cornelia getting a bit closer to Angelo. Where that would go, he didn't know, but he was glad it was happening.

For from what Matsuki told him about the girls, they had never experienced the joys of love yet. Knowing this, he feared that when their memories were restored, they might decide to leave their beloveds, if they had any. So, he decided to bring them to Vrogen so they could learn from himself and the Dragoons. And, if possible find love. Granted he knew that the girls would leave after a year and a few months, but at least they would know what love was. And that could make a lot of difference.

"So what will we learn now?", Hay Lin asked as she sat on Micheal's shoulders.

"Now you rest while I go bring you all something to eat for lunch.", Draganos said as he took to the air.

"Don't have to tell me twice!", Irma said as she laid on some palm leaves.

"You are one lazy girl!", Taranee said as she leaned against a tree.

"And proud of it!", Irma said getting a laugh out of the others.

"So, what do you think Draganos will bring for us to eat?", Will asked.

"No idea.", Nerissa said. "But I know it'll be good."

"True.", Angelo said. "He never ceases to amaze!"

"Well, how about a quick game of Leaf Ball to work up a hunger.", Joel said as he picked up the Leaf Ball and spun it on his finger.

Nodding in agreement everyone got up and went to play some Leaf Ball. But what they didn't know was that they were being watched.

"I can't believe I'm doing this.", Drake whispered to himself as he along with Mr. Huggles were spying on the Dragoons and 'wild' W.I.T.C.H. from a great distance. "And it seems that the Air Guardian was right about the might be look-a-likes of her and her fellow Guardians. "Looks like you're up, my little friend."

Drake then looked down at Huggles, who was looking up at him. Huggles then took off through the bushes to go get a closer look at the Dragoons and 'wild' W.I.T.C.H.

"You're the lucky one!", Drake said. "You're too small to be seen! I can't believe I let Caleb talk me into doing this crazy mission! I could be home right now relaxing. But nnnoooooooo! I'm here! How did I get into this mess?"

_**Flashback, a few days ago in Meridian...**_

_"You want me to what?", Drake questioned Caleb as they were in Drake's quarters in the palace._

_"Shhhh!", Caleb said as not to draw attention. "I need you to go with Matt's dormouse to Vrogen and do a little spying for the Guardians."_

_"Matt's dormouse?", Drake questioned. "He's the gray furry Regent of Earth right?"_

_"Yes.", Caleb replied. "But in his normal form, he can get closer to the Hybrids and get a good look at things."_

_"Then why need me to go?", questioned Drake._

_"Well, you're one of Meridian's best trackers. You can keep your distance from them and not get caught.", Caleb explained. "Plus, we need you to use some device Taranee, the Fire Guardian, has to capture an image of the Hybrids so they can see how big they've gotten."_

_"Which means that I'll have to learn how this device works.", Drake figured getting a nod from Caleb. "So, how do I get to this world if the Guardians aren't going?"_

_"You can use the Mage's Ring. It has the power to open folds.", Caleb explained. "The Guardians have already made a quick trip to Vrogen and then used the ring to return to Metamoor. They'll open a fold for you to Vrogen. All you have to do is find the Hybrids, capture their image on the device, let Huggles get close enough to them to see what they're like, collect him and return to Metamoor. I would do this, but, they probably remember my scent."_

_"Good point there.", Drake said. "Okay. I'll do it. But you are going to owe me for this one."_

_"Not a problem, my friend!", Caleb said as he patted his friend on the back. "And thank you."_

_"Yeah, yeah.", Drake said with a grin. "By the way, what do these Hybrids look like?"_

_"Hay Lin has made a drawing of what one of them looks like from the last time we saw them.", Caleb answered. "Trust me when I saw you can't miss them."_

_"Why doesn't that sound good?", Drake asked as they headed towards the Dining Hall._

_**End Flashback**_

"Well, might as well get started.", Drake said as he pulled out the mini-camcorder Taranee gave him to use. "Let's see. The Fire Guardian said to press this button and to aim it at my target.", Drake said as he did as he was taught by Taranee. "I hope this works. I do not want to be coming back here again."

As Drake was recording the Dragoons and 'wild' W.I.T.C.H., Huggles was moving closer to said group to get a closer eye on them, when suddenly a large green object came flying towards him. With a squeak he jumped out of the way.

"Phew! That was a close one!", he said to himself as he continued on his way.

Granted only he could understand his own speak, but it felt good to talk without Matt telling him to keep it down with the squeaking. If only Humans could understand animals Earth would be a better place, he thought to himself as he walked along. But suddenly, the sound of something moving behind him caught his attention! Huggles turned around to see the object the almost hit him was rolling right behind him!

"What the...?", he questioned as he began to run from it!

But as he began to run from the object, it began to speed up!

"Why is this thing after me?", Huggles questioned as he picked up the pace.

But when he looked back at the object he saw a slight crackle of quintessence appear and disappear from around the object.

"That's why! It's attracted to my powers!", Huggles figured as he continued to run from the object.

Huggles then saw what looked liked Human legs through the bushes, up ahead and figured that he could get some help. So taking a chance he jumped through the bushes and...

_**Moments earlier...**_

Will was wandering in the brushes, trying to find the ball Nerissa had enchanted. She grumbled softly and promised to enchant the ball so it would hit Nerissa in the face the moment it was close. That would show her for letting her look for a ball that looked the same as everything else around here. She looked long around and started to feel like giving up when a rustling sound was heard. She turned around, feeling cautious and slowly moved towards the moving bush. A loud squeak sounded before a small, furry animal jumped out of it, followed by the Leaf Ball. The moment it saw her, it ran towards her.

"Save me!", it squeaked.

It ran up along Will's leg, who had to giggle because the fur tickled her, and went to sit around her neck. It hissed loudly at the ball when it came flying towards them, but Will caught it and used a bit of lightning to de-animate it. The animal, a dormouse now that Will could take a better look, calmed down and rubbed its head against Will's cheek, to which Will immediately reacted by doing the same.

"Thanks,", it squeaked. "I thought I would die."

"Don't worry, it wasn't meant to hurt you.", Will replied casually.

The dormouse looked surprised at her and jumped from her shoulders. It went to stand on its two hind legs and took a good look at Will, who looked confused at the little critter.

"Madam Will, since when are you capable of understanding me?", it squeaked surprised and a bit cautious. "And why are you wearing fur?"

Now it was Will's turn to be surprised. She crouched in front of the dormouse, who didn't back away.

"I've spoken like this and dressed like this since birth.", Will said surprised. "But I've never met you before. How do you know my name?"

The dormouse seemed to be panicking now and took a step back.

"You're... You are...", it stammered shocked, walking a bit backwards and nearly falling on its back.

Will's eyes widened when the little critter suddenly transformed. A startled shriek escaped her mouth as she fell backwards, landing on her butt and looking now at a sort of bear like creature, though a bear was a lot better looking than this. Will's first instinct was to run. Her second to attack, but she didn't feel any hostility coming from the creature. It even seemed afraid. So that was when she ignored her instincts and went for the third option. Being curious. An interested purr escaped her throat as she pushed herself from the ground. Her wings already beating, she hovered next to the creature, reaching out to touch its fur. The creature growled at first, but when Will touched it, it calmed down. It looked curious at her while she looked curious at the beast.

"Who are you?", Will asked the transformed dormouse as she gently rubbed its fur.

"The name given to me is Huggles.", Huggles said

"Huggles?", Will questioned with a giggle. "I don't wouldn't say Huggles... You look more like a...a.."

"Khor?", Huggles offered carefully, knowing that was the name Nerissa had given him when she'd transformed him into this.

Khor watched interested at how Will looked owlishly at him, her eyes glazing a bit before she shook her head wildly and moaned a bit. He thought he saw her staggering and already reached for her, but she flew up back into the air.

"Yeah, Khor suits you much better.", She said, not showing as if something had happened to her. "Where do you come from?"

"A faraway place.", Khor replied. "I am just... passing through. Tell me... are you alone here?"

"No. I live with my sisters and the Dragoons.", Will explained. "Do you have a family?"

"Yes. So to speak.", Khor replied. "One that I must return to.", he said as he transformed back to normal.

"Okay.", Will said amazed by Khor's transformation back to Huggles. "Have a good day!"

"You too!", Huggles said. "And thank you for saving me from that thing.", he said referring to the Leaf Ball.

"You're welcome.", Will said as she watched Huggles run off. "What a strange creature. I wonder if there are more like him?", she said as she flew back to the others. "I'll have to ask Draganos later."

As for Huggles, he had no problems returning back to Drake who had just finished recording what he needed as he turned off the mini-camcorder.

"You're back.", Drake said as Huggles ran up Drake and perched himself on his shoulder. "I'm glad that the both of us got through this in one piece.", he said as he opened a fold to Metamoor with the Mage's Ring. "I just hope that what we got is good enough for our friends. For I do not want to come back here.", he said as he stepped through the fold.

Once through the fold, Drake found himself in the Throne Room of the Meridian palace where the Guardians along with Elyon, Raythor, Caleb, Matt, and Napoleon who was being held by Matt were waiting for him to return. Once he saw Matt, Huggles jumped off of Drake's shoulder and ran up to his master and friend as the fold closed behind Drake.

"Hey little guy!", Matt said as Huggles perched himself on his shoulder. "How are you doing?", he asked before Huggles rubbed up against his cheek. "I take it that you're okay."

"So did you get it?", Taranee asked as Drake walked up to them.

"I think so.", Drake said as he handed Taranee her mini-camcorder. "If I did it right, you'll be amazed at what I saw."

"Let's hope so.", Taranee said as she hooked the mini-camcorder up to her laptop that she brought with her.

"Let's see what these Hybrids look like now.", Irma said.

"Actually, they're called Dragoons now.", Drake replied.

"Dragoons, huh?", Hay Lin questioned. "I like it!", she replied getting odd looks from all but Raythor and Drake. "What? It's catchy!"

Once she hooked the devices up to each other, Taranee brought up the video on the screen of the laptop for all of them to see. And what they saw shocked and amazed them!

"Is that... Alchemy?", Elyon questioned as she saw one of her best friends who is now the Red Dragoon.

"I think so.", Cornelia said before she caught saw what look like her dressed in animal fur. "And I think... that's... me!"

"And I think that's me!", Will said as she saw what looked like her dressed in the same kind of fur as 'wild' Cornelia.

Soon, they all saw themselves dressed in animal furs. Or at least their look-a-likes. They also saw they were actually playing around with the Dragoons. But out of what they saw, it was seeing 'wild' Will having fun with Nerissa that got to Will. A quick look at the others told her that, even though they seemed to disapprove either the way they dressed or how they familiarized with the Dragoons, but none seemed to see the closeness of 'wild' Will and Nerissa. Was she hallucinating?

"So let me get this straight!", Cornelia said trying to figure things out. "Not only is this Draganos guy raising our friends, but he also has versions of us living with him and raising them like wild animals?"

"Looks like.", Hay Lin said.

"Question is why?", Taranee pondered as she turned her laptop and mini-camcorder off.

"You don't think he kidnapped them, do you?", Caleb questioned.

"I doubt it.", Will said with a frown. "I say that we go to Kandrakar and tell the Oracle what we know and go from there.", She said as she opened a fold to Kandrakar. "You coming, Elyon?"

"I would, but I have my royal duties to attend to.", Elyon said with a smile. "Let me know what you find out."

"We will.", Cornelia said before going through the fold with Caleb.

"Well, that was... interesting.", Raythor said.

"You should have been there to see the place.", Drake said. "I never felt so nervous of getting caught in my whole life!"

"Well when you have children, you can tell them about your adventure on another world.", Elyon said with a grin before they headed out to see how the soldiers were doing with their training.

Drake couldn't help but grin himself as they left the Throne Room.

'I wonder what wonders our own world has to offer?', he thought to himself.

As for the others, they were on Kandrakar and had just finished showing the Oracle what they had on Taranee's mini-camcorder.

"Interesting.", the Oracle said. "I would believe that the versions of yourselves that are on your device are from an alternate universe."

"But why are they there?", Cornelia questioned.

"That I do not know.", the Oracle said. "Perhaps he is training them to be the Guardians of their universe. Either way I suggest that you all continue with what you all are doing now."

"Which is?", Will asked.

"Continue your training.", the Oracle answered. "We do not know what will happen when the Dragoons get their memories back. They may come after Kandrakar out of anger, or they may not. We do not know."

"But it's better to be safe than sorry.", Taranee figured getting a nod from the Oracle.

"I wish Elyon would help us.", Irma replied.

"We've been over that, Irma." Cornelia said. "She doesn't want to have her troops fight a fight that doesn't involve them."

"Fine!", Irma said with a huff. "But I still say we need the help!"

Suddenly, Huggles let out a few squeaks that Napoleon understood.

"The squirt says that the other Will was pretty nice and was able to understand him as well as speak animal.", said Napoleon.

"Okay. That's weird.", Irma replied.

"Maybe not.", Taranee said. "I mean, if they're being raised in the wild then maybe they've learned to speak with animals."

"So if we do go after them, they may be able to pull a Tarzan cry for help?", Irma questioned.

"We'll cross that line when we come to it.", Will said, before Huggles squeaked some more.

"Interesting.", Napoleon said, getting questioning looks from the others. "He said that 'wild' Will didn't fancy his critter name, but she seemed to get woozy when he'd offered her the name Nerissa had given him."

"Khor?", Matt asked surprised.

Huggles nodded and squeaked again.

"She seemed to fancy that name instead of Huggles.", Napoleon translated.

A silence fell upon the Guardians, Matt and Caleb. What was the meaning of this? Why would Will's counterpart not only prefer the name Khor, but also become woozy just by hearing it? It was so strange.

"I think it's better if we think this over for a night.", Will said as she opened a fold for Earth. "Right now, I say we head home and get some rest. Besides, I'm having dinner with my mom and Uncle John.", she said as they all headed through the fold.

Once through the fold it closed behind them.

"What are you up to, Draganos?", the Oracle questioned as he headed towards his chambers. "I only hope things work out in the end."

"How are things between your mom and Mr. Vanders?", Hay Lin asked as they stood in the basement of the Silver Dragon.

"They're going... okay.", Will said with a small smile. "But I know that Uncle John misses Angelo. If only there was a way to undo what happen to them."

"If only.", Matt said as he checked his watch. "Aw, man! I have to get back to my place! Nigel and Eric are going to be there soon!"

"Why?", Will asked.

"We're trying to find a new drummer seeing as Joel is... well... you know.", Matt explained.

"Oh.", Will said. "Who's trying out?"

"We got a lot of calls from some guys and girls.", Matt said.

"Girls?", Will, Taranee, and Hay Lin questioned in surprise.

"Please don't tell me that you all don't want us to have a female drummer.", Matt said.

"What do you think?", Will asked sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, babe, but we need a drummer.", Matt said as he headed towards the stairs. "And guy or girl, we'll find one.", he said as he left the basement.

"We'll see about that.", Will said to herself.

As they all left the building, they were being watched. But not by a person or former enemy. But by one of Dragas' spies which was a small fire dragon that's the size of a lizard. With his telepathic powers, he was able to read the minds of the Guardians, Regents, and Caleb and knew what had happened.

"I must go tell Master Dragas!", the little dragon said as he opened a small fold with a gem his master gave him to use.

Once through the fold, the dragon was on the Dark Mountains of Vrogen. He then spread his wings and took flight to the cave of his master. It didn't take him long to get there as he landed in front of the cave of Dragas.

"Master! I have news about the Guardians!", the little dragon said with a bow.

"Ah, Garren.", Dragas said as he stuck his head out of the cave. "What news do you bring me?"

"Allow me to show you, master.", Garren said as he opened his mind to Dragas.

Dragas then saw what Garren knew and a smile graced his face.

"So, they know about their counterparts.", Dragas said. "Yet they don't know why they are here. This can play to my advantage.", he said before his eyes glowed.

Soon, five other little fire dragons like him along with six little water dragons of the same size landed next to Garren and bowed to Dragas. Dragas then telepathically gave them all orders to which they all bowed to him.

"Now go and do my bidding!", Dragas commanded.

"Yes, Master.", Garren and the other little dragons said before Garren opened a fold to Earth with is crystal.

The twelve little dragons then flew through the fold to do what Dragas ordered them to do.

"Soon.", Dragas said with a smirk. "Soon things will get very interesting around here. And if things go the way I have planned, my brother shall be crushed and the Dragoons will be mine!", he said with a sinister laugh before he went back into his cave.

Back on Earth, it was night and our young heroes were fast asleep. But in the skies of Heatherfield, Garren and his fellow spy dragons were flying around ready to do what Dragas sent them there to do. Once he knew they were ready, Garren turned to them all and telepathically gave they directions to which home they would be going to. Once he did that, he nodded to them and they all nodded back before splitting off in teams of two. One fire dragon with a water dragon. The teams headed to where the Guardians and Matt stayed to do their work. Garren and one of the water dragons landed on the window sill of Will and saw that she was fast asleep. Once they saw this, he began to open a telepathic link into Will's mind. Once he did this, the water dragon use her mind control powers on her and slowly began to make her think that 'wild' W.I.T.C.H. were training with the Dragoons to get her and her friends. Garren saw that this was working as he saw Will face twitch as she slept.

"It is done.", Garren said with a smirk. "Hopefully the others were able to do the same with the other Guardians.", he said before flying off with his partner water dragon.

Meanwhile at Matt's home, the tiny fire and water dragon had also just finished their part. Their job was a bit different. They had to make Matt believe that 'wild' Will was planning on taking him from his Will so Nerissa could crush her. A snicker escaped them when they saw the Regent twitch and moan his lover's name in agony. What the two didn't know was that their snickers, as well as Matt's moan, had awakened yet another Regent. His eyes gleamed yellow and within a second, Huggles was transformed and growled dangerously at the two dragons. Both dragons squeaked in surprise and fired a water and fire attack at Huggles, but he batted them away. However, before Huggles could grab them, they managed to fly out of the window and high into the air. A growl escaped his lips before he turned concerned to his master. Matt was still twitching and sweat started to form on his brow. Huggles transformed back and went to lay next to Matt's head, hoping to comfort him

'What were those lizards doing here?' He thought to himself while watching his master sleep an uneasy dream.

The two dragons sighed in relief. They hadn't counted on this resistance and they were glad they'd managed to finish their job in time. Soon, they were joined by the other dragons who all confirmed that they were able to complete their task. Seeing that they were finished, Garren opened a fold for Vrogen and had the other dragons go through it. He then closed it and flew towards Sheffield and waited to see the Guardians and Matt to see what they would do after what he and his fellow dragons have done to them.

"Now, I wait.", Garren said as he hid in a tree.

Soon morning came and Garren awoke to see many teenagers heading towards the school. But it didn't take him long to find the Guardians and Matt walking in the school. A smile graced his face as he was able to sense that their fears from what he and his fellow spy dragons had done to them.

"It seems that our work went well.", Garren said. "But I have to be sure."

So, Garren waited until school ended to be sure. It was a few hours, but the school day came to an end as students exited the school. Once he spotted the girls and Matt, Garren began to follow them from the rooftops of the buildings knowing that they were going to meet up somewhere soon. And sure enough they had met up with Caleb and headed down an alley. Once in the alley he saw the Keeper open a fold which they all went through. Wasting no time, Garren flew through it before it closed. Once through the fold Garren saw that he was Metamoor thanks to all the times he followed them there. He quickly hid behind a nearby rock and waited to see what the young heroes were going to do. He could see that a boy with blond hair approached the Guardians and Matt, together with the rebel leader.

"So what's going on, Guardians?", Drake asked wondering what was going on.

"Yeah.", Caleb said. "Why come all the way here to Metamoor?"

"Guardians, Unite!", Will shouted as she held up the Heart of Kandrakar.

Within a flash of light, W.I.T.C.H. transformed into their Guardians forms and they had a look in their eyes that said they were serious about something. Matt had transformed as well, which had caused his face to be hidden. But it was obvious he too was serious.

"Are you guys okay?", Caleb asked concerned.

"No. I'm not.", Will said. "Last night, I... no WE had a dream."

"All five of you?", Caleb questioned.

"Yeah.", Cornelia said. "And it wasn't good!"

"Mine wasn't either.", Matt said grimly.

"What was it about?", Drake asked.

"We were fighting the Dragoons and those other versions of us.", Taranee explained.

"I say we call them 'wild' W.I.T.C.H.", Irma said. "I mean look at them! They act and look like they were raised in the wild."

"So?", Caleb asked, still not knowing what was wrong.

"They were glowering at us, saying that they would be all too pleased to take our places, ruin our lives, friends and families.", Cornelia said darkly.

"Which seems to go along the lines of my dream.", Matt said darkly. "Will's other version was seducing me while Nerissa was pounding on Will in the distance. And her counterpart kept me from reaching her. Heck! She even laughed cruelly when Nerissa smashed her into a rock!"

Will's eyes darkened a bit and electricity ran through her hair, while both Caleb and Drake nodded in realization.

"Well, we have to train so we can take on not only the Dragoons but 'wild' W.I.T.C.H. as well!", Will said. "So let's get to work!"

"Let's get this started.", Matt said, spreading his wings.

"You all go ahead.", Caleb said as he saw that there was a village nearby. "I'm going to go to that village to see if I can borrow a horse."

"And where are you going from there?", Cornelia asked.

"Back to the palace.", Caleb answered. "I'm going to do some training with my father and friends."

"If you say so.", Cornelia said. "I'll see you later.", she said before they shared a kiss.

"See ya.", Caleb said. "And don't push yourselves to hard!"

"We won't!", Cornelia said as she watched her boyfriend walk off.

Once he was out of sight, Cornelia went to work on her powers like the others were doing. Seeing this, Garren snuck off and opened a fold to Vrogen to go tell his master what had transpired. Once he got to the Dark Mountains, Garren told Dragas what happened which made Dragas happy.

"You and the other little dragons have served me well, Garren.", Dragas said.

"It was our pleasure, Master Dragas.", Garren said with a bow.

"Things are going according to plan.", Dragas said being pleased with himself. "Not only are the Guardians and their allies training to get stronger, but my own dragons are getting stronger with their training.", he said as he looked down at Skrag and his team as they were in a nearby valley training with their powers and abilities as well as learning to get along. "When the time is right, the Guardians and their allies will come to Vrogen to go after their counterparts from another universe. And when they do, I'll sent Skrag and his team to fight the Dragoons! I shall find a way to keep my brother busy long enough for the battles to create enough chaos for me to take over the land! And then, I'll set my sights on turning the Dragoons to my side! Their powers shall be mine!"

Dragas then broke into sinister laughter feeling that his plans would come full circle.

**A/N: Wow! Looks like there's training going on all sides! Question is who will come out on top? And when will it all go down? No matter what happens, it'll be one heck of a throw down!**

**Please review.**


End file.
